<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait For Me by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446461">Wait For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KenHina Kingdom AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kozume Kenma, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Alternate Universe - kingdoms, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Bonding, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Boys In Love, Caught, Caught having Sex, Character Death, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Heavy Angst, Hiding, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Yachi Hitoka Friendship, Holding Hands, Hurt, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio Being an Asshole, Kidnapping, Kingdoms, Kissing, Last Kiss, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Men Crying, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Touching, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pheromones, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kozume Kenma, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rescue, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sad Ending, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents &amp; Smells, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, This Is Sad, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Kozume Kenma, True Love, Walking In On Someone, im a sucker for kenhina, this was like HEAVILY inspired by gigapeni, yes another a/b/o</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata wants Kenma and Kenma wants Hinata.</p>
<p>King Kageyama Tobio, ruler of the Shweiden Kingdom will change that. Whether they like it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KenHina Kingdom AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata's jaw was clenched, eyes stuck to the mane of the horse he was currently riding. He had lost yet another battle with Aoba Johsai despite his hard amount of training.</p><p>"Don't be sad, Hinata!" Bokuto cheered, patting the boy on the back. Nobody on the pack enjoyed seeing their little ball of sunshine depressed just because of losing sparring, thus everyone tried to cheer him up. Eventually, Hinata did seem to get over the loss and looked back up to see that they had arrived in their kingdom. At long last, he breathed in the fresh air and smiled at seeing a familiar figure waiting for them at the entrance. Kenma!</p><p>The ginger giggled, waving to the guard with a bright pink blush on his face. Many of the members from his pack teased him as he was always a bright red around the boy, but who could blame him? Kenma was well-built and tall and with soft, silky pudding-colored hair. His skin was slightly tanned milk which made whatever he wore just perfect. Finally, once they arrived to the stables, the man extended a hand to help Hinata down. Of course, he took the chance.</p><p>"How'd it go?" Kenma asked, wiping off any dirt that was on the fancy and expensive outfit. It consisted of low-waisted black pants that cupped at the bottom and a shirt that was above his stomach, freckles out for anyone to see. A grand amount of jewels were attached to each other through a string, decorating the clothes nicely. "I lost.. again." the prince chuckled softly, trying to enlighten the situation a bit.</p><p>King Atsumu smiled at the pair before walking off with a woman following behind, a paper on hand. It seemed to be something bad, as the man's face changed from his usual smirk to a serious one. Sakusa, the King's partner walked towards his lover, turning to Hinata as everything was explained. Hinata was seeing it all, confused as to why attention was being drawn to him at all. Kenma could detect clear discomfort in the ginger's face, as apart from the change in facial expressions, his orange and caramel scent had switched to sour and bitter. So, to take away any worry, he offered to go and take a walk along the river. Hinata agreed, turning his head back before deciding to ignore it all. He was going on a walk alone with the person he liked and that was that. Nothing could destroy the peace, right?</p><p>"I was wondering, Hinata..." The tall man began, his voice low and timid as always. "Would you consider sneaking out?" He looked over to Hinata, who had stopped dead in his tracks with brows furrowed in confusion. Kenma chuckled "I'm your guard for the night, so I was wondering if we could talk.", he declared once again, maybe explaining himself a bit better. Hinata's mouth formed an 'O' in understanding, nodding before continuing to walk beside the guard.</p><p>"Why can't we just talk in my room?" The Omega offered, head tilted while waiting for an answer. He was too oblivious to process that inviting an Alpha to your "den", which in this case was Hinata's room, was a big deal. Not even teammates entered each other's rooms. Only maids could, and they had to be Betas or Omegas. Of course, King Atsumu and Sakusa shared a bedroom- but the two were bonded. Kenma's face flushed a dark pink, giving Hinata a 'why do you think?' look before the man understood what he had said.</p><p>"OH-! I'm sorry, I didn't think that through!" Hinata shook his hands in front of him, trying to make it pretty clear that he didn't have an idea of what he had said. There was a small moment of awkward silence between the two before the ginger spoke up again. "Well, I could. But if I'm caught then what?" It was a good question, because if he were to be seen with a guard, an Alpha at that, alone in the middle of the hallways with the intention of sneaking out- they'd both be done for. Not to mention, a lot of people would only straight-up jump to conclusions.</p><p>"I know a lot of secret passages around the castle." Kenma announced, his voice a bit more confident than usual before it went back to his usual calm and low tone. Hinata smiled, his teeth shining like pears and eyes shut. They both liked each other, but of course, they didn't know. They were like two middle-schoolers pining for each other, that despite the many obvious signs they were both into each other, none of them declared their love.</p><p>"Alright, then! Just knock on my door and I'll be out." Hinata beamed, turning on his heel to face Kenma and stopping him as well, his hands placed on each of the man's shoulders. "Your uniform is wrong..." Hinata murmured, adjusting the few amounts of gems on the guard's attire. The tall man blushed, trying to turn his head away to prevent him from smelling the sweet scent of oranges and caramel, but each time he'd try, his face was put back in its original place.</p><p>"Hinata, there you are!" Prince Bokuto cheered, stopping at the sight. "Ah, forgive me! Didn't know you two were-"</p><p>"B-Bokuto! We weren't doing anything, haha!" Hinata stepped back, his face a pink to match Kenma's. "I was just organizing his uniform." Hinata patted the guard's chest, which, probably wasn't the best idea given the situation, but he was too dumb to know any better. The pats made the gems jump slightly, which made the other prince laugh.</p><p>"Right, right. Anyway, Atsumu wants to talk to us about something." The half-gray half-black haired man spoke, turning his head to the side in order to tell Hinata that they had to go, and <em> now. </em></p><p>The Omega didn't say another word and followed behind Bokuto, his guard following beside him. Everyone seemed to eye Hinata, likely due to the fact that whatever he was going to be told had already been whispered amongst everybody in the MSBY Kingdom. Whatever surely it was something not-so-serious. Right? Right.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Hinata yelled through the room, his hands slamming down on the wooden table. His face was red with fury, fangs showing. Were they kidding?</p><p>"Hinata, please. Calm down-" Bokuto tried to step in, releasing calming pheromones that would (hopefully) calm Shouyou down.</p><p>"Calm down?!" Hinata chuckled. "Calm down?! You're telling me that you are giving me to the Shweiden Kingdom!" He yelled again, his hand about to slam on the desk before Kenma put his hand on his back. That seemed to calm him down enough to sit down, though, with his arms crossed.</p><p>"They are asking for us to give them an Omega." Atsumu continued, trying to make Hinata understand. But, Hinata couldn't. Why wouldn't they give them an Omega from their kingdom? Yeah, there weren't many, but there were a few!</p><p>"Give them someone from our people, not me!" The ginger barked, his foot hitting the wooden floor below him which coursed an echo through the room. </p><p>"We can't."</p><p>"Why not?!"</p><p>"Because King Kageyama is specifically asking for you, okay!?" Atsumu yelled, standing up with his fists clenched. He didn't like it either. Didn't like the fact that they were threatening his whole Kingdom to give them their precious Omega. They were a pack- how could he give him up? Yet again, he was glad they weren't asking for Sakusa. Not like they could. The two were bonded. </p><p>Silence. Not a single word left anybody's mouth before Hinata sat up and dragged the chair behind him, walking out of the room. Kenma bowed and followed behind, closing the door gently.</p><p>Hinata's footsteps were loud. Echoing through the walls which had many paintings and decorations that were made with gold, diamond, and emeralds. Such a pretty place but that wasn't enough to cheer the Omega up. He hated what he was hearing. It was either him or the entire kingdom he lived in AND his pack... AND the person he liked. It was a mess. The news that was given to him were said so bluntly; it seemed that Atsumu didn't care. Was he not enough? Was he a waste of time that they'd just throw him around like that? Was he just an Omega to them? A prostitute? A <em> thing </em> just simply made to create offspring?! Was he-</p><p>"Shouyou!" Kenma yelled for the fifth time, holding his arm. He hadn't realized a waterfall was falling from his face. Soft and usually pink cheeks weren't like that anymore. Still soft, but no happy charm. His usual scent which would remind anyone of summer and winter at the same time would light up your day, but right now his scent was sour and bitter and pheromones angry and sad. Not like Hinata at all. No, not like him at all.</p><p>"Come." Kenma spoke softly again, wiping away the tears with one of his hands before letting go of Hinata's arm and walking somewhere. Hinata followed, trying to keep his hiccups and sniffling as low as possible. Kenma's inner Alpha told him to do something about everything. To do something to cheer the Omega up and make him happy again. Hearing the news wasn't easy for him either. He wanted to go up to the dumb fucking idiot-- Kageyama Tobio and punch him hard in the face. Draw his sword and cut his neck open. He wasn't a confrontational kind of guy, but when it came to his Omega 'crush' and Omegas in general, it was another story. Every family that had Omegas loved him for always protecting them, and that was even the reason as to why he got to be Hinata's personal guard. </p><p>At long last, the two were now in the middle of the castle. It was the garden which was surrounded by castle walls and only the princes and gardeners could enter. Fireflies lit up the place and crickets made the silence between them comfortable. Finally, the two sat on some rocks that faced the small pong, some frogs were on lily pads. </p><p>"I don't want to go, Kenma..." Hinata spoke, his voice broken. He began to cry again. God, was it painful to see. He didn't like it and Kenma didn't know what the fucking fuck to do about it. It made him angry, but he had to control himself. If he released even an ounce of angry pheromones it was over for him. Omegas were sensitive to any kind of pheromones, and an Alpha's pheromones affected them physically and mentally. Thus, he began to release his own calming pheromones and his scent. Tree bark and the grass after it rained was his own.</p><p>That seemed to do the trick as the ginger's weeping began to die down. Kenma smiled, looking over to him and scooting a bit closer. "Shouyou... I don't want you to leave either. Nobody does." He reassured him, tilting his head and lowering it as a stance to make himself seem vulnerable and welcoming. The last thing he wanted was to seem threatening. Despite his kind and shy nature, his natural face looked like he was bored and annoyed.</p><p>"But are they giving me up that easily?" Hinata turned to look at Kenma, tears starting to fall again. It hurt. Hurt so, so much. He couldn't do anything but reach his hand out and begin to softly caress the soft, curly ginger hair while releasing kind and sweet pheromones to calm the other down. He had no idea if a hug would be too much for him, too much or too little. Kenma didn't know...</p><p>"Hinata... you know how much your pack loves you." The Alpha turned to one of the windows, able to see one of the pack members from MSBY, Adriah, looking down on them. It was barely visible, but there a tint of sadness on the man's face. Soon, he turned away at realizing he had been seen, yet again leaving the two alone.</p><p>"Can you take me back to my room..?" Hinata asked, voice low and quivering as he did. Those beautiful brown orbs Kenma considered gems were glued to the ground, not daring to look up even when the two sat up and began to walk back. Kenma was behind the Omega, his hand on his back to comfort him. They were interrupted, however, and the pudding-head was about to deliver a stiff growl to whomever it was to let them know to <em> fuck off. </em> But it was Atsumu. The King; he couldn't threaten him.</p><p>"Hinata" The man called out, his spine shivering as cold and fury brown eyes looked at him like a cat to its prey. It was rare to see those eyes- eyes so angry and daring that even an Alpha so high up would shake a bit. It was pretty clear to him that he didn't want to talk right now. Atsumu sighed, nodding before turning on his heel with his cape following the movement. His steps were quiet and low, unlike Hinata's whose were (purposefully) loud. </p><p>Kenma didn't say a word and only followed him till he was at the door. A tall, tall door that nearly reached the ceiling. He looked down and smiled to the prince, only to be surprised with a quick hug and then the door being quietly shut on him. A blush crept up to his face, to say the least. The guard chuckled, putting his face close to the wooden door and saying "Goodnight, my lord." and stepped back to stand in front of the door, the night to keep Hinata safe beginning. </p><p>Of course, he'd go to sleep once someone else came in to cover for him- but Hinata didn't know that. Despite the Omega's outgoing and cheery personality, Kenma was one of the few guards he trusted to be at his door. So putting him uneasy while sleeping was something nobody wanted.</p><p>=====================</p><p>Kageyama ran a hand through his hair, bangs moving away from his forehead. He was hoping they'd accept his "offer". The MSBY kingdom didn't have another option, though. It was either to give them the Omega or start a war. Ah, how it excited him to bite the soft flesh of an unmarked Omega. Not to mention, the one he wanted being beautiful. He had toned muscles, but his waist was still slim and face with chubby cheeks. He knew how the man looked, as, once the two kingdoms had agreed on sparring and he had gone against Ushijima, a strong and tall beta prince. Of course, the ginger had lost but not without giving Ushijima a hard time. </p><p>Currently, the Alpha was sitting down on his throne, the moonlight entering through the grand windows. It was silent, as it was only him. But soon, Hinata Shouyou would accompany in the smaller throne that was beside his own.</p><p>Silence only lasted for so long as Romero, a prince who was also an Alpha entered through the tall doors that reached the ceiling, his chest puffed out in a proud stance. </p><p>"The King of the Fields!" Romero called out with a smirk splattered across his face, teasing the man with the nickname he had been given years, years ago. Kageyama rolled his eyes, extending his hand out to receive something. People only came in to give him something. That's just the way it was in the Shweiden kingdom. It was ruled by a cold man, after all.</p><p>"They've answered." The man snickered, handing the paper that was in golden scrolls to his King, bowing slightly. Despite him being older, he still had to bow and respect the young man. </p><p>[ To respond to the Shweiden Kingdom... ]</p><p>
  <em> We can talk about this over at our castle. </em>
</p><p>[ With regards, 
King Miya Atsumu ]</p><p>Kageyama smirked, handing back the scroll and standing up to leave to his room, two guards following behind him. Eventually, he got to his room and shut it to a close. His bed was cold and big, but soon it wouldn't be so lonely here.</p><p>=====================</p><p>Hinata woke up, two maids on each side of the bed to help him get ready. They had set his bath ready and were choosing the gemstones that he'd wear with his outfit today. "Surprise me. You always do, so thank you!" The man beamed, closing the door to his bathroom softly to leave the maids to get everything ready. They were very close to Hinata, as they had been his maids for quite some time now and they got along together. Yachi, a blonde Omega and Kiyoko, an already bonded beta began to put new sheets and clean everything.</p><p>Kenma knocked on the door, not stepping inside the room. He wanted to, though. It reeked of sweet oranges and caramel and he wanted to engulf himself inside of it. God, he was acting like a teenager.</p><p>"Prince Shouyou will come out soon!" Yachi smiled, and once her words finished, Hinata came out of the room he had been in with a thin robe to "cover" him. He had yet to realize Kenma was there and once he did a blush began to creep up his face. The two maids didn't know what to do other than motion Kenma to leave as kindly as possible. The robe didn't cover that much, really.</p><p>"S-Sorry! I'll be waiting for you at the courtyard, your majesty!" Kenma bowed and quickly left, shutting the door close a little too loud. Hinata's face was still a beet red, and Yachi and Kiyoko didn't miss it. "Why didn't you close the door? I could have been naked! I sort of am, actually!" The Omega looked over to the two girls who were giggling and chuckling softly. He sighed, walking over to the outfit that had been picked out for him.</p><p>A white, thin shirt that was sleeveless and had a red bow tied at the end matched with the beige pants that cupped at the top of his knees. The gemstones were red, white, and black. It represented the Nekoma kingdom, which funny enough, Kenma had been in. He transferred over to the MSBY Kingdom to protect Hinata, as Kuroo had suggested it. Red sandals that ran all the way up to his calves were the final touch. It was a pretty outfit, and he hoped Kozume would notice how it matched his original Kingdom's colors.</p><p>"You look so handsome, prince Shouyou!" Yachi declared, tying the bow once again as it had been done very poorly in the beginning. She was tempted to admire Hinata's toned arm and calf muscles. He was an Omega, but that didn't stop him from being strong like any other person. Of course, his hips were wider and waist slim, but other than that, he looked like any ordinary beta. A flower crown that had white flowers was put on top of his head and soon he was guided out of his bedroom by the two maids. They waved him off once he reached the courtyard and Kiyoko winked as Kenma began to make his way over to him.</p><p>Hinata smiled, bowing at the same time Kenma did. "Sorry about... earlier.." The guard murmured, looking away before turning around and taking a step back to stand beside the prince. "Ah, don't worry about it..." Shouyou responded, laughing softly before beginning to make his way to the local stores alongside Kenma. It was a windy day, and a lot of dust and sand covered the air. His shirt danced as the air flowed around, exposing the fair skin that was covered in freckles. Kenma hated to admit it- but he stared for a little too long.</p><p>"Morning Prince Shouyou!" The lady at the cashier smiled, bowing to both Hinata and the guard beside him. Hinata returned the welcoming and began to look around the store. Fruits and all sorts of bread were displayed. Hinata couldn't take his eyes off from all the pieces of sweet bread. His mouth watered and Kenma chuckled at the sight, leaning down to reach his height.</p><p>"You know you can get these for free, right?" Kenma snickered, his voice a tease but still low and soft. The Omega pouted, turning around to face him only to be met with his nose. The guard backed away and apologized yet again for getting too close. Hinata only laughed, picking out some braided sweet bread and walking out of the store. He began to eat it, offering some to Kenma which accepted it with a smile. He wasn't a fan of sweets- but anything for Hinata.</p><p>"Your gemstones match Nekoma's kingdom." The man pointed out as they sat in the middle of the castle, the same place as yesterday. Now butterflies decorated the place instead of fireflies and salamanders appeared every now and then instead of crickets. Frogs....? -they were still there.</p><p>"Ah, so you noticed!" Hinata smiled, turning to face the guard with a dust of pink on his cheeks. Kenma smiled and blushed slightly as well, eating the last piece of bread he had been given. God, was Hinata beautiful. The freckles that danced around his face along with those hazel brown orbs that shined and he swore were gemstones, and fair skin made him perfect. A beauty, a true beauty to look at indeed. He had almost completely forgotten why they were here yesterday before a voice echoed through the place.</p><p>"Hinata Shouyou." Kageyama called out, making Kenma stand immediately and get his stern and annoyed look on his face again. He already hated the man. </p><p>The Omega sat up as well, standing behind his guard with a whimper. Kenma drew his sword as the other King stepped closer, pointing it at him. </p><p>"I don't care if you're the King of Shweiden. Until <strong> my </strong> king gives me orders, I won't let you near the prince." Kenma barked, puffing his chest out in order to show confidence and a strong rank. He was the #1 whenever fights amongst the other guards occured, after all. He didn't have big muscles and strong thighs for nothing.</p><p>Kageyama huffed, rolling his eyes before turning on his heel and leaving with two of his own guards following behind.</p><p>Ah, just how would this play out?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>soo... for any mild confusion, here is how every kingdom works.</p>
<p>MSBY - King Atusmu and King Sakusa - Princes are the members of the MSBY team<br/>(the Itachiyama Kingdom was taken over by them)<br/>(the Inarizaki Kingdom was taken over by them)<br/>=<br/>Shweiden - King Kageyama - Princes are the members of the Shweiden team<br/>(the Fukurodani Kingdom was taken over by them)<br/>(the Kamomedai Kingdom was taken over by them)<br/>(the Shiratorizawa Kingdom was taken over by them)<br/>=<br/>Karasuno - King Daichi and King Sugawara - Princes are the members of the Karsuno team<br/>Nekoma - King Kuroo - Princes are the members of the Nekoma team<br/>Aoba Johsai - King Iwaizumi and King Oikawa - Princes are the members of the Aoba Johsai team<br/>Date Tech - King Aone - Princes are the members of the Date Tech team</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata looked up at Kenma, his eyes filled with worry and sadness. He didn't want to go with that bastard. <em> bastard.bastard.bastard! </em></p>
<p>"I won't let him near you. Don't worry." The guard reassured, looking down at the prince and patting his back softly. He was about to say something else before Bokuto, also a prince, appeared from the other side of the garden, through the other door. "Kenma, I know it's hard but... try to be as kind as possible. We're trying to negotiate with him so that Hinata isn't taken." The man spoke, getting closer to two and patting the ginger's head. Hinata looked to the other side and swatted the hand away.</p>
<p>"Listen, Hinata. We're trying our best- we really are!" Bokuto cheered, stepping back to give him a bit of space. That didn't seem to calm him down, as Hinata kicked up dust with his foot and turned on his heel. "Shut up." He called out, walking away with Kenma following behind. He didn't know where to go, just wanted to leave the place. Would he have been safer in Karasuno? Well, no. He liked Kenma for a long time now- ever since he was in his past pack and had sparred with Nekoma. But Kageyama was also in Karasuno, so would he really be safer there? He didn't know and just wanted to crawl up in a ball-- have everyone else disappear. Everyone but Kenma Kozume.</p>
<p>The two ended up by the river, two smooth rocks begging to be sat on and to just be there. Forever. Hinata sat down, putting his feet on the clear waters of the river, not caring if his sandals got wet. Kenma sat beside him, only inches away as the other rock was close, too. They stayed silent until soft sobs began to fill the area. </p>
<p>"I don't want to go, Kenma..." The Omega cried out, wiping the tears away from his face as much as he could with his small hands. Why was he wanted so badly that he'd be the cause of war? Why did Kageyama even want him? The two were rivals and both declared that they'd be the Kings of a future empire. Of course, it now seemed that the other had won the bet. Not like he could have really won it, though. Omega Kings were very, very rare- and even in the case of one ruling a Kingdom, they must be bonded with an Alpha that, too, rules the Kingdom. It wasn't fair. Really, it wasn't. But, he wouldn't mind being the King of any Kingdom with someone beside him. That someone being the man currently beside him.</p>
<p>"What if we meet up every night?" Kenma asked, his voice low. He didn't want to risk being heard by anyone. Even if only a few amounts of people knew about the place they were currently in, they could have been followed by one of Kageyama's Prince's or something. And he was right! Romero, Prince of the Shweiden Kingdom had followed them and was currently behind a tree. He couldn't hear what the guard had said, though. Urk.</p>
<p>"How? I can get caught." Hinata whispered back, his lips close to Kenma's ear which needless to say made the man's face a beet red. "People from that Kingdom owe me some debt. Just tell them you're my... err.." Kenma stopped, shaking his head and looking the other way. ".. my lover? They'll do whatever you ask." Hinata laughed softly, the thought of having to declare himself as the guard's lover making him cheer up and painting a pink on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"Alright. But, how will I know who knows you, and what not?" The ginger asked, his voice still low in a whisper. He felt a presence near them and felt a cold stare at him. It was only natural he'd stay silent for the safety of them both. "Ask for a man whose name is Akaashi Keiji. He's a black-haired Omega with dark green eyes."</p>
<p>Hinata nodded, standing up and turning around, pride in his eyes. "That won't be needed. I'm <strong> not </strong> going to be taken by that damn king!" the Prince exclaimed, not caring if the person who was currently watching them heard. They could listen for all he cared. Kenma scoffed with a laugh, standing up as well with a smile.</p>
<p>Romero grit his teeth, knowing that his King would most definitely not like the sound of that. For sure they'd give Hinata away, right? It was either that or war. Not a difficult decision, if he were, to be honest. Still, he really had no idea why Kageyama wanted the Omega so badly. If he recalled, the two had been in Karasuno together before they left and went their separate ways. Hinata ended up in the MSBY Kingdom and Kageyama in the Shweiden Kingdom. The man wanted to ask Kageyama about it- but knowing him, he probably wouldn't even answer.</p>
<p>The two of them walked away, the wind that had kicked up making Kenma's long hair and Hinata's clothes to move along with it. Their voices died down as the doors they went through closed shut and he was left alone. Romero hadn't gathered any important information, and if he even dared to tell Tobio that, he'd surely be offended. So, that's how he ended up following the two yet again. However, this time, he was out in the open, hoping that not one of them turned around. His footsteps were silent, but with his tall and broad body, it was a difficult task to achieve.</p>
<p>"Would you like sparring with me someday?" Hinata asked, taking the guard's sword and eyeing it. Kenma didn't budge at the sudden action, only laughing softly and turning his head down to look at the Prince, "Well, I'd most definitely win." he teased, taking his sword back and putting it back on the metal scabbard that had emerald stones to decorate it. The ginger huffed, walking faster to leave Kenma behind. Long legs did the work though and had no problem in catching up to him while maintaining a relatively low pace.</p>
<p>"No, I'd-"</p>
<p>"Prince Hinata Shouyou and Kenma, the Kings await for you at the meeting hall." Tsukasa, one of the members that used to be from the Itachiyama Kingdom, now a fellow citizen and servant announced, turning around and walking away as soon as delivering his words. The two looked at each other, shrugging at the same time and making their way over to where they were requested. Romero knew he'd have to be there too, as, the three Kings and all Princes must attend the meeting. So, even if he were caught walking behind them, he wouldn't be considered suspicious.</p>
<p>Kenma opened the door for Hinata, walking in after he did and walking over to the long, wooden table. At one end, Kings Atsumu and Sakusa sat beside each other. At the other end, however, sat Kageyama with an empty seat beside him. Shweiden Princes sat at the left side of the table, while MSBY Princes sat at the right. Apparently, Hinata and Romero were the only two missings, so Hinata quickly made his way over to the empty seat while having his guard stand behind it. </p>
<p>"Where is-" Kageyama started, only to be interrupted as the man that had been following the pair walked in through the doors and quickly sat down at the empty chair.</p>
<p>With that, Atsumu sat up and opened his mouth.</p>
<p>"We won't give you Shouyou. No negotiations." He stated, looking at the other King with a cold stare. He had made up his mind. He couldn't give their Omega up. Apart from the fact he <em> knew </em> that he was in love with Kenma, he just couldn't. God knows what the other Alpha was even planning on doing with him, but whatever it was- he wouldn't let it happen. Atsumu was a cocky and confident bastard, but when it came down to his pack, lord have mercy on whomever it was that decided to mess with them.</p>
<p>Kageyama hummed, standing up and walking over to where said Omega was sitting. He didn't get far, though, as Kenma drew his sword and pointed it at him once again. A small amount of angry and protective pheromones filled the place, which, expectedly, caused other Alphas to feel uneasy, but it was to be expected. </p>
<p>"Well then." The King snapped his fingers and all Princes sat up, a significant height difference between a white-haired beta and the others being present. "Let us see how well that goes for all of you." he announced, walking out of the room with the other men following behind. There was silence in the room before Hinata sat up and ran towards Atsumu, giving him a warm hug. An "ouf" left the King's lips, laughing softly afterward. </p>
<p>"You'd think we would let you go like that?" Atsumu questioned, his usual teasing attitude back and better than ever. Hinata backed up, throwing a soft punch to his stomach before laughing. Everyone seemed to be happy- especially Bokuto more than anyone else. Well, maybe not more than Kenma, but he didn't count. Bokuto sat up and hugged the ginger tightly, scenting him as any pack would.</p>
<p>Hinata beamed, jumping off from the tough grip he was in and bowing before making his leave with Kenma behind him. The guard was, undoubtedly happy. Though, he still wanted to know how his friend, Akaashi, was doing. From what he recalled, he had a past relationship with Bokuto, but after Fukurodani was taken over, there wasn't a possible way for him to leave. In order for anyone to move from one kingdom to another, both Kings or Queens have to agree on it. He'd ask Bokuto about it later, but for now, he was being taken to the stables which held all of the pretty and high-class horses of the world. His own mare was carrying a foal, so, riding her wasn't an option at the moment.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?" Kenma asked, lowering his head to Hinata's eye level as he requested for two horses to be tacked up. Hinata's own, which was called Erwin, and another one for him. "You'll see!" the Omega beamed, turning on his heel and running off God knows where. Kenma stayed there, waiting for the two horses to be ready. Erwin, a white stallion with blue eyes was a true beauty to look at. His hooves were big and stride heavy. Though, Hinata had no problem in dealing with a strong animal. The other horse, which wasn't Kenma's as his own was pregnant, was a black mare with a white star on her forehead. White socks adored her legs, as well. The two horses matched like yin and yang- even the saddle pad that had been given to Hinata's horse was a light red. Gemstones also decorated his horse's reins and bridle. Hanji, the horse he'd be riding matched with his very own outfit, too. He wore long, long black pants and a tucked-in red shirt with green emeralds that hung from a golden "flower" crown he had been given. It was actually gifted to him by the man he so much liked, as a thank-you gift for always protecting him. </p>
<p>Everyone around seemed to like him, thanks to him always being with the Prince, and not once did he seem uncomfortable. He was too oblivious to notice, but the man always smiled or had a pink decorating his chubby cheeks.</p>
<p>Soon, Hinata came back with one basket and a blanket rolled up in a tube. Ah, so they were going out for a picnic? He liked the idea- after all, it had been a long, long time since the two of them actually hung out in pretty scenery. Whenever they did, it'd be interrupted. So maybe finally the two could talk. <em> Alone. </em> Kenma liked the sound of that.</p>
<p>"Help me tie these on Erwin's back! He's got no problem with carrying these." Hinata exclaimed, giving the basket to Kenma while he tied the blanket behind the end of the black saddle. Motioning with his hand, he was given the basket and tied it up tightly as well. </p>
<p>"Alright, let's go. Follow me!" The ginger hopped on his horse and clicked his tongue, trotting out of the stable and changing the gait to a gallop as soon as ground hit the horse's hooves. Kenma followed behind, Hanji having no problem in catching up to the two. Still, he kept an eye out (for selener 😳😳😳 HDUIWDHQIU im kidding sorry) for any of the Shweiden Princes and their King. They had apparently just left on horseback and the last thing he wanted for the two was to bump into them. </p>
<p>With how fast the two were going, they arrived at wherever Shouyou was taking them in no time. It was weird though, it was just like a normal forest except vines covered the place. Hinata hopped off the tall horse with a grunt, taking the reins on one hand and walking over to a large number of fallen vines. "Are you just going to stand there?" The man asked, turning his head around with a brow raised. Kenma chuckled, dismounting the mare and doing the same; taking the reins and walking to where the other currently was. </p>
<p>Hinata walked, disappearing behind the long branches and leaves. Water splashing could be heard from where Hinata had gone and Kenma followed suit quickly, his long hair getting entangles in the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>Once Kenma stepped in the clear waters, the place they were in was breathtaking. In the middle, sat a small circle of land with a cherry blossom tree at the corner. Around it, a pond that he was currently standing in surrounded the ground at the center. He made his way over to the middle, letting the girth of both horses loose so that they could breathe a bit better. Hinata began to organize the picnic, a big loaf of bread, cheese, ham, and avocado on display as well as two glasses and a box of orange juice. Kenma chuckled, placing his sword on the ground and sitting down below the pink tree, the sunlight entering the place from above.</p>
<p>"How'd you even find this place?" The guard asked, taking a sharp knife and cutting a piece of bread to place the toppings on top and eat it. Hinata sat in criss-cross style, his plump thighs visible through the thin fabric of his pants. </p>
<p>Hinata hummed, looking up at the sky which held fluffy, white clouds on the clear blue sky. "I think I stumbled upon it on accident. It was raining and to take cover for me and Erwin I decided to get in here." he recalled, remembering the night that he had been dumb enough to leave the castle in the middle of the night without telling anyone, only for his heat to suddenly strike and then a big thunderstorm occurred. It was by far one of the most stressful nights he had undergone through. It was a long time ago, though.</p>
<p>"How come I wasn't with you?" Kenma tilted his head, pouring the two orange juice on the two glasses, setting them on top of the basket for them not to fall and spill all over the place. Hinata chuckled, scratching the back of his neck and looking away "I might have sneaked out...?" he shrugged, laughing as the other choked on his drink and looked over to him with a confused and worried look on his face.</p>
<p>"It was dumb- I know! But I was bored..." Hinata waved his hands in the air, then taking a piece of bread and laying some avocado on top of it, eating it shortly afterward. Kenma huffed, pouting with his brows furrowed. God, he knew anyone would be bound to get bored in the Kingdom. Princes and Kings were always busy for most of the day, so going out and do whatever you want, but seriously? Going out alone in the middle of the night is bad enough, and for Hinata, an Omega, to leave like that? The thought alone gave him-</p>
<p>In the midst of his thoughts, he hadn't noticed how Hinata had sat up and was now near the waters behind him. He was splashed water from behind, making him jump slightly. He turned around, smiling as the ginger was laughing and was supping a big amount of water on both his hands. Kenma sat up, chasing after him and throwing water at him back. The two began to run across the pond, throwing water at each other while laughing. Both horses didn't seem to care about their sudden movements, only grazing at the soft grass and tiny daisies growing on it as well.</p>
<p>Finally, both of them ended up on the grass, staring up at the now orange sky as the sun was setting. The two stayed silent, catching their breaths while laughing every now and then. Hinata's heart pounded as he doubted doing what he was going to do, but in the very end, a wave of courage hit him and he set his hand on top of Kenma's gently. Though it looked like he didn't care, his red cheeks and beating of his heart said otherwise. Kenma smiled, turning his hand the other way and squeezing the Prince's small and warm hand.</p>
<p>Silence. A comfortable silence sat between the two, only the sounds of birds and horses snorting air out of their nose. However, as always, their sweet moments only lasted for so long as the sounds of horses galloping nearing in could be heard. Both Erwin and Hanji lifted their heads up, ears perked. Hinata sat up at the same time as Kenma did, not yet letting go of his hand and standing up with him. </p>
<p>The guard took his sword, putting Shouyou in front of him and getting beside the horses as a grand amount of horses trotting neared them. Movement from the outside was visible through the vines, but if the two didn't make a sound, it was likely they wouldn't be seen inside.</p>
<p>"I swear I saw them around here!" Romero grunted, dismounting his horse and trying to detect any scents or pheromones. It was pretty obvious the two had been here. Oranges and caramel, as well as tree bark and wet grass, filled the air somewhat.</p>
<p>Hinata bit the inside of his cheeks, trying not to let out any sound on accident. His back was currently pressed to Kenma's front and <em> god </em> was it torture. Kenma wasn't having the best of it, either. He was biting his lip, preventing himself from moving because any sort of friction around that area would surely rip a sound from him. So here the two stood, praying neither of them moved and that Erwin and Hanji didn't make a sound to communicate with the other horses.</p>
<p>"If only we had stayed for a while and eaten with them. I could have put that damn sleeping pill on the Prince's drink!" One of the other men called out, his voice irritated and slightly high-pitched. They didn't know who it came from, though. Hinata whimpered at the thought, trying to take a step back only to be met with, of course, Kenma's body.</p>
<p>The man jumped, still biting his lip and lowering his head to have his mouth close to Shouyou's ears. "Could you not.. move as much, your majesty?" he whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible. Hinata nodded slowly, looking down at the arm that wrapped around his waist and his hand that was still intertwined with the other's far bigger one. He blushed at the sight, a smile creeping up his face despite the stomach-turning situation they were in.</p>
<p>"Argh! The King's going to kill us if we don't come back with him." Romero barked, getting up on his horse and clicking his tongue. "Let's go. It's getting dark." He announced, the sounds of hooves hitting the ground dying down as everyone left in a quick canter.</p>
<p>Both Kenma and Hinata let out a sigh they had been holding in, the Prince falling to the ground as his knees were weak. Omegas were stressed out easily- it was natural for them, so hearing those words definitely put a toll on him.</p>
<p>"Stand up, my lord. I wouldn't have let them do anything to your drink." The guard reassured, bending down to help the other stand up.</p>
<p>Hinata nodded, smiling softly before walking over to where everything they had eaten was. Kenma helped in putting everything away, tying up both the blanket and basket on the stallion's back and helping the short male hop on. Kenma hopped on Hanji, walking over from where they had entered and grabbing some of the leaves for Shouyou to pass through first without having to worry about anything else. </p>
<p>Kenma followed behind him, making sure that no one was near. Soon enough, the two ended up at the Kingdom once again and walked to the stable, two blacksmiths taking the horses away once they dismounted.</p>
<p>"Thanks for accompanying me, Kenma." Hinata smile, walking beside the Alpha and going up the long flights of stairs to get to the doors of the castle. Kenma only nodded, not being much of a fun of showing his true colors with people around. It was clearly another story when the two were alone, though.</p>
<p>Once they entered, they both made their way to the dining hall. Atsumu and Sakusa were currently eating, and as soon as Hinata appeared through the door the other Omega sat up immediately. "Where were you? I was worried sick!" The man questioned, making his way over to the Prince quickly and giving him a tight hug. It was rare to see him give physical contact, as he was always very attentive to dirty surfaces or people. He didn't seem to care that he had some pieces of grass on his curly hair and his clothes were a bit dirty, too.</p>
<p>"I- We.. went somewhere! I wanted to eat in this certain, uh... place." Hinata mumbled his last words, trying to escape the tight hug he was in and tumbling backward. Luckily, there was someone there to catch him.</p>
<p>"Kenma, could you give us some privacy?" Atsumu called out, his voice gentle but there was clearly a bite to it. Kenma nodded, ignoring the obvious stare he had been given as he walked out and closed the door gently. He couldn't help hearing what they had to say, though.</p>
<p>"Did you two sleep together?!" Sakusa asked, trying to scan for any sort of marks around his neck. But nothing. Maybe they weren't-</p>
<p>"Oh, my god! No!" Hinata jumped, swatting away the man's hand and crossing his arms. He was aware they both knew he was into Kenma, but seriously? He had yet to have his first kiss yet!</p>
<p>"Then why do you reek of his scent?" Atsumu sat up, too, starting to make his way over to the two of them. He tried to grab Hinata's arm, but he was too slow to do so.</p>
<p>"Because I was with him all day? Seriously, if I would have slept with him I would smell!" The ginger yelled, his face red. "You two should know that! You've had sex multiple times! You know how it works." Hinata grunted as he was taken into both of the King's arms to be scented. He knew this is how packs worked. The leaders hated smelling other people from other packs or just loners (which, Kenma was) on their family. Even if they weren't blood-related at all, once someone was welcomed into a pack, it worked similarly. </p>
<p>Hinata groaned, covering his neck and squeezing himself out of both their arms. "I'm having dinner in my room. Good night!" He breathed out, opening the door and closing it quick enough so that they wouldn't be able to see Kenma so close to him.</p>
<p>Kenma had heard it all, but he'd keep quiet. It did make him a bit annoyed that now his scent wasn't all over the Omega, but if he were caught doing such act, he'd probably be... dead? God knows what would happen to him- but he really didn't want to know. Even the thought of being <em> allowed </em> to scent the man he liked made his cheeks go pink.</p>
<p>"You can go have dinner, Kenma. I'll be in my room and call for Yachi to come over." Hinata smiled and bowed once they arrived at his door's room, turning around to open it. Kenma nodded, already turning around before his hand was gripped tightly by the other's and then let go. The door shut to a close afterward. He blushed, chuckling softly and walking off to the other dining hall where guards and servants ate. Not like he really went there, though. He'd always eat with Hinata.</p>
<p>Hinata smiled, a red on his cheeks as he couldn't believe what he had done. It's not as if he had kissed him, but still, his heart was pounding. </p>
<p>It didn't last long, because, as always- sweet moments that included him and Kenma just had to be interrupted.<br/>
A big arm wrapped around his waist and a cloth was pressed to his nose. He tried to wiggle out of the escape, but the effect of whatever was in the napkin took effect quickly. He passed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Got him." Romero mumbled, jumping out of the window softly and skipping the guards he had knocked out, making his way over to where his horse and the others were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooOH... what'll happen next? stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong> PLEASE NOTE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS R*PE/NON-CON. </strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> SLAM! </strong>
</p>
<p>The doors to the dining hall where the Kings and Princes opened in a panic. Everyone looked over, confused at seeing the blonde and small Omega to be there, her breathing hard. "Yachi? What's-" Bokuto tried to ask, only to be interrupted by her frantic screaming.</p>
<p>"It's Prince Hinata! He's not on his room and three guards have been knocked out!" She yelled, her eyes looking for any answer. Anything! She wanted to make sure her friend was safe.</p>
<p>Atsumu sat up, his fists clenched and one already wielding his sword. He growled, already running towards the Omega's room. Sakusa sat up and ran to where Kenma must be. He was a good warrior, so having him go after the man he was assigned would be better for everyone.</p>
<p>"Kenma! It's Hinata, hurry!" The black-haired man yelled as soon as the doors to the hall opened, Kenma standing up in no time. Everyone could sense how usual calm, soft, and kind eyes turned to like a cat hunting it's prey. How usual calm, soft, and kind pheromones turned to angry, nervous, and protective ones. The other guards at the table sat up as well, following behind the Alpha that was currently running as fast as one could.</p>
<p><em> Fuck, fuck, fuck. FUCK! </em> Kenma thought, his sword still on the metal scabbard. It was one of the most expensive swords one could wish for- even better quality than the King's. It was requested, though. To protect the Prince. How could he have been so blind? Blinded by love? What was he, <em> five?! </em> God, he felt so stupid! He had a claymore style sword and yet, that wasn't enough. The fact that Hinata always smelt of him wasn't enough to keep that damn King away? Why? Why- just why? Please, legs- get there faster! Run, run, run!</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes fluttered open, his vision a daze and mind dizzy. It felt like he was being carried. Kenma? No, it didn't smell like him. Not like Bokuto, Atsumu, or... huh?! It was a completely different scent. Burning wood filled his nostrils, and he attempted to cover his nose but his hands were tied. What? What the hell was going on? The last thing he recalled was entering his room and then everything went black.</p>
<p>Finally, his eyes served him justice and he could see clearer now. It was Romero. The Shweiden Prince. One of the strongest warriors out there by far, and he'd even recall his own pack members falling to him. He tried to move, tried to jump and run. But he couldn't. His body felt heavy and hot. Just what exactly had he been given? Argh, the lower part of his body burned, but couldn't quite register what it was in the midst of the movement.</p>
<p>"Shit." The man groaned, running faster with the Omega tucked under his chin. He couldn't get caught. I mean- Kageyama probably wouldn't give less much of a shit if he himself were to be caught. It'd be a different story if he didn't bring back the ginger the man soever wanted. Alas, his eyes caught the sight of his other pack members. Ushijima was waiting for him, his own horse standing there. <em> Finally! </em> They had made it.</p>
<p>"Let me go..." Hinata mumbled, trying to move. Trying to find Kenma. Where was he? Why wasn't he here with him? What had happened and what the hell was going on? Was he being kidnapped? Maybe- his mind was too fuzzy to think clearly.</p>
<p>Not until someone yelled. Kenma. It was Kenma! His body tried to react, finally being able to move. But he was stopped, not by his own body, but by the man holding him. He wanted to hit him, punch him hard, and knock him out and run to the warm embrace of the Alpha he wanted.</p>
<p>"Kenma!" Hinata yelled, his voice dry. A whimper was ripped from his mouth as he was slapped across the face, and hard. He began to sob, hitting Romero's chest as much as he could. It didn't have any effect- of course, it wouldn't. He had been drugged and was in no way able to move properly. Still, he didn't want to go down without a fight. Fuck, it was hard. His body burned more and more by the second and craved Kenma's presence. But he was far. Far, far away.</p>
<p>Kenma grit his teeth, drawing his sword and throwing it to where Romero was running. He snickered as his sword dug into the Alpha's calf, but he kept running. Shit. They had both reached the horse and Ushijima did little to keep Hinata comfortable, only carrying him with one arm and setting him down at the front of the saddle before galloping away in the rain. </p>
<p>The pudding-head pushed the other away and got on the horse, trying to find the two. Where had they gone? Where was he?! He couldn't detect his scent. It was too rainy and too windy to even see clearly. Argh!</p>
<p>Kenma began to cry, his long hair now wet and cold. He hated himself. How could he have been so stupid? It was damn obvious they'd try to capture him! And now here he was, crying his heart out.</p>
<p>"Hinata, <em> wait for me! </em> I'll be there soon!" The man yelled, making his way back to the MSBY kingdom and quickly dismounting the stallion. King Atsumu already had the Prince apprehended, but that didn't stop him from grabbing his shirt, throwing him to the ground, and drawing his sword close to his neck. "Listen here, you cunt." Kenma began, his eyes still watery but filled with anger and worry. "You're going to answer every single one of our questions. If you don't, we'll rip your nails out. One. By. One." He barked, letting Romero go and walking away. Everyone stared at him while he did so, never expecting such a kind and gentle Alpha to suddenly burst into flames and threaten a Prince. But he wasn't thinking straight, he just wanted Hinata to be safe. He'd do anything for him. </p>
<p>He began to walk back to Hinata's room, his footsteps were loud and heavy. Not once did he realize Atsumu was behind him, trying to catch up to his quick pace. "Kenma, stop worrying so much. We'll rescue him tomorrow." The king called out, putting his hand on the guard's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Tomorrow?!" Kenma yelled, turning on his heel aggressively to face the man. Was he kidding? God knows what they'd do to Hinata by then! "We have to go now!" Kenma stepped closer, barely having to look down. He had gotten taller ever since presenting as an Alpha. Back then, he was just slightly taller than Shouyou.</p>
<p>"We can't go! The rain and wind barely let us see." Atsumu huffed, covering his face with his hand. He understood his anger. Understood why he wanted to leave now. But they couldn't. They didn't have torches of any sort so going out in the rain was pointless. Not to mention, it was very likely other warriors from the Shweiden kingdom were also there.</p>
<p>Kenma turned around again, sniffling and covering his mouth at an attempt to hide his cries. Why was he so stupid? If only he had stayed there a little longer he could have stopped Romero. But the man would pay. <em> Kageyama </em> would pay for this.</p>
<p>The guard sat at Hinata's doors. Maybe he was safe? Maybe, just maybe- since it was late nothing would be done to him. By the time he'd be rescued, he'll be the same as always. A burst of happy sunshine. Maybe... </p>
<p>Maybe...</p>
<p>============</p>
<p>But he wrong. Oh was Kenma, so, so wrong. Hinata cried, trying to move as far as possible from Kageyama. He was currently on the bed, still clothed but scared. His heat was bound to start a few hours ago, but whenever an Omega is under a grand amount of stress, it stops. So here he was, trying to prevent the king to force the heat-inducing pill down his throat. But he had been backed into the end of the bed. His legs were shut closed together and both his hands wrapped around his nape. The last thing he wanted was to be forcefully bonded. Especially to him.</p>
<p>"God, you're so fucking annoying." Kageyama barked, getting on the bed as well and trying to pry open the man's mouth. He wouldn't budge. Fine. Being in heat would only make it less painful for him, but if he wanted it that way, then fine. He wouldn't care if it hurt. It wouldn't hurt his own body. At least, not as much.</p>
<p>"Kageyama, please... stop." Hinata begged, sobbing as his clothes were ripped off from his body. He hated this. Absolutely hated it. Was his first time really going to be with this asshole? Someone he didn't want? Maybe his first time wouldn't be with Kenma, but he'd want it to be gentle and with both of their consent. Not just one. Maybe if he tried to ignore all thoughts and just think of Kenma while he'd be fucked it could make it better. No. No, that wasn't a good idea. If he were to make it seem like he was enjoying it, he would for sure regret it. That wasn't what he wanted. </p>
<p>What he wanted was to be back in the castle. He wouldn't care if his pack would be all over him and scenting him. He wouldn't care- couldn't care less about it. He wanted to be in a warm embrace and happy. Warm and happy. He wasn't. He was cold and scared; frightened. </p>
<p>It was only a matter of minutes before the two were fully undressed. The room was cold. Hinata was shivering, trying to keep his legs as close as possible. He didn't want this. Didn't want his first time to be with someone he now hated. Kageyama used to be his friend and rival- not he was just... nothing. He didn't want to consider him as something.</p>
<p>Hinata cried out, trying to kick away the man that was currently entering him. It hurt. It was horrible and there was no love at all. No warmth and no kisses- just another lever of pain he couldn't describe. No love. No love. <em> No. Love. </em></p>
<p>This isn't how he wanted it. Not like he wanted it at all. There was no preparation. It was dry and rough and it hurt more than words could explain. Kageyama didn't seem to care, only going at an even more brutal pace by the second. He could feel the blood inside of him as he was stretched mercilessly. Hinata would rather have 10 bullets and stab wounds than this. He wasn't even the slightest bit turned on, which clearly infuriated the Alpha. His hands were still glued to his neck, not wanting to be left with any marks.</p>
<p>He tried to fight it. But the feeling of cold hands around his body made him want to throw up and cry even more. He didn't like it at all. He missed Kenma. He wished it was Kenma who was touching and entering him. But there were no gentle movements whatsoever- certainly not like how his knight in shining armor would be. Just rough thrusts that hurt and burned like hell itself. His hands clenched the sheets, knuckles white for grabbing them with so much force. He wanted to scream more. But he couldn't, the only sounds that left his already bruised lips were sobs and hiccups. He'd rather be whipped than this. Everything but this.</p>
<p>"Why are you so dry? You don't even feel like an Omega." Kageyama said through gritted teeth, looking down at the hopeless man below him. No answer was given to him, only sobs and loud cries. Of course. He rolled his eyes and began to thrust himself in deeper despite it hurting a bit and finally came, his knot locking the two together. The ginger could feel a warm substance inside of him, but nothing good. He was praying he wouldn't get pregnant. He wasn't in heat and neither was Kageyama in a rut, so there was only a 5 percent chance of it happening.</p>
<p>Hinata didn't feel any sort of pleasure coarse through his body. Only pain. <em> Only pain. </em> It'd likely be another story if he were to be on his heat but thank god he wasn't. The last thing he needed was to make the king feel proud of himself. His brown eyes shifted to look to the side, not wanting to look back at those cold and blue ones. </p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like hours, which in reality had been minutes- Kageyama pulled out and lay down beside him on the other side of the big bed. He didn't move. Only stared up at the wall while cold tears fell down his cheeks. He hated himself. Why he did allow for his first time to be like this? Unwanted and rough. He craved for Kenma's scent of trees and wet grass. Craved for his presence and for those big hands to be wrapped around him. He'd come to save him, right?</p>
<p>============</p>
<p>Kenma was awakened as Yachi poked his face. He had fallen asleep on the doors and his body was now sore. Whatever, not like he cared. He sat up, bowing to the blonde Omega, and walking off to where the prison below the castle was held. His eyes were angry and pheromones, too. He'd make Romero suffer. He'd make Kageyama suffer. Those cunts have whatever happens to them coming. This was the start of a war. He'd fight it. Even if he had to do so alone.</p>
<p>At long last, he arrived, walking to where the Prince was in his cell. Two guards stood by the room, and as soon as Kenma gave them orders to tie him up in a chair, they did as they were told. He wasn't a Prince or King, but everyone in the kingdom knew he was just below the Prince's. He was a specialized guard and as strong as 10 warriors.</p>
<p>After the man was tied up, Kenma walked up to him and drew his sword. "What does Kageyama want Prince Shouyou for?" He asked, sword close to Romero's chest, threatening to stab him. "What do you think? He's an Alpha and he's an Omega. I think you can- ARGH!"</p>
<p>Kenma growled at the words, slashing the man's eyes and snickering at the blood dripping down his face. He'd do it again, and again if he had too. "Do whatever you want with me. I won't tell you." Romero insisted, licking the blood that dripped from his now blinded eye. The pain was immense, but he wouldn't show it.</p>
<p>The knight hummed, accepting the dare. Hours passed and all Kenma did was slash, hit, and do anything to rip words out. Nails were ripped off slowly and punches were thrown so hard to the face that the Prince's nose broke into a million pieces. His face was covered in cuts and blood along with his throat. <em> This </em> is what happened to anyone who dared hurt a Prince. It was brutal and violent- no mercy. The man's screams went in and out of Kenma's ears, not caring about the pain he was inducing. Even if he were to be given an actual answer, he'd still him. This is what Kageyama would be paying- losing the best warrior out there and more to come.</p>
<p>"-Fine!" Romero coughed of blood, his breath rigid and heavy. He hadn't had food nor water, so all that came up his throat was blood. Grands amount of vital fluid added to the red pool that sat on the ground. Kenma was spotless, his uniform clean as one could ever be. "He's going to be bonded with him whether the Prince wants it or not. If you don't want that to happen, you better hurry." The man dropped his head, hands still trying to untangle themselves. The rope didn't budge, unsurprisingly. </p>
<p>Kenma gave him one last punch before storming off. He'd want to be the one who killed him, but the execution would be held and either the King or Hinata would be doing the favor. Not like he could care right now, what he needed was to tell everybody that they had to leave and that they had to leave <em> now. </em></p>
<p>Kenma went up to both King's rooms, knocking softly but hitting his foot on the ground impatiently. <em> Hurry, hurry, hurry. </em> Finally, Atsumu opened the door, his brow raised and head tilted to the side. It was confusing to see him first thing in the morning. It was just barely 8 PM, so he was obviously tired. The man was about to complain before the news had been given to him, blood boiling at the thought.</p>
<p>"Prepare the horses. We're leaving in less than 10." The King ordered to the two knights who guarded his door, both of them storming off as soon as orders were delivered.</p>
<p>Kenma followed after them, going to the stables and getting on Erwin as soon as he had been tacked up. He wanted to go and go now. They were wasting too much time just sitting here! He was stressed. So stressed he couldn't stop moving and his hands were shaking. They had to get there and they had to get there now.</p>
<p>Finally, everyone was ready and Atsumu and Sakusa took the lead. All Princes followed behind and Kenma rode behind them. The rest of the knights followed in the flank, mostly there to keep an eye out. The trip there was messy. Mud and deep holes of water filled the ground which made it difficult to get there fast. Still, they pressed on forward. They wouldn't back up now.</p>
<p>Atsumu's face filled with rage once he was told what the King was (likely) planning on doing. It made him want to throw up. How could someone be so cruel? Taking advantage over something Omegas have no control over? How <em> disgusting. </em></p>
<p>Soon, they arrived- taking down the guards that stood at the entrance and going inside the kingdom. All citizens ran to their houses, fearing for their lives. But they weren't here to hurt them; they were innocent and likely had no idea what was going on. They were here to rescue Hinata. That was all. They'd deal with the King and Princes' later. For now, their main priority was getting Hinata Shouyou back.</p>
<p>"Kenma!" Akaashi, a black-haired Omega called out, waving. He knew where Hinata was and a way to get there quickly without having to enter the castle. Kenma hopped off his horse and hugged his friend. Even if he owned him some debt- he was glad to see the man was doing fine. Though, their peace was interrupted as Bokuto suddenly appeared and hugged Akaashi. The man returned the hug, glad to see his mate wasn't harmed. </p>
<p>"Hurry. I know a way to get to the King's room window." He called out, hopping on the same horse as Bokuto and hugging his waist from behind while directing them where to go. Apparently, Akaashi had known about the whole ordeal as he was one of the few citizens to see Hinata enter and was clearly putting up a fight. Kicking, hitting and biting. He even kicked one of the knights in the balls and tried to make a run for it. That obviously didn't work. Needless to say, it put a smile on Kenma's face to know that he had at least tried to leave. </p>
<p><em> I'll be there soon. Just wait for me, Shouyou. </em> Kenma thought, biting his lip. God, could they get there any faster? </p>
<p>Luck was on his side, as soon enough they arrived at where they needed to be. The window, which was actually a door led to a balcony. The guard hopped off from Erwin's back and began to call out for Hinata. He didn't care if he were heard. The faster and sooner- the better.</p>
<p>============</p>
<p>Hinata's eyes opened. He had been curled up in a ball, trying to calm himself by crying. But, once he heard that voice, rays of hope hit it. He wanted to hear that voice again. Craved it. Kenma had come for him! He did actually come to his aid. <em> To rescue him! </em></p>
<p>The Prince ran to the door which led to the balcony, opening it and looking down. There he was. His guard and the man he loved. He was just barely clothed- only having his underwear and a white dress that had orange flowers on them. It had an opening to his back, revealing his strong muscles and freckles. He looked beautiful, but he hated it. Hated the attire he was given by Kageyama. Anything related to him made him want to cry and scream.</p>
<p>"Jump! I'll catch you!" Kenma yelled, having his arms open. Hinata followed the request, jumping from the balcony and into the arms of his knight. He was nearly stopped, however, as Kageyama took hold of the dress and ripped the ends. Still, he fell into Kenma's warm embrace and was soon upon his horse's back. Oh, how he missed Erwin. </p>
<p>They turned around and began to leave the kingdom, a group of men on horseback following behind them. </p>
<p>"We've got him!" Kenma called out, having Hinata tucked under his chin and holding him with one arm. He was saddened, having to see the man's usual smiling face now red from crying so much and a frown drawn on it. It hurt. Hurt so much. What had Kageyama done to him?</p>
<p>"Fall back!" Sakusa yelled, turning around and leading his men and women to the entrance. They could all hear the King's screams, ordering for them to be stopped. They couldn't do as ordered, though, as everyone got out of there safely.</p>
<p>"Bokuto! Leave me behind, I don't want to you to-" Akaashi tried to jump off, only for a hand to be wrapped around his back. "I'm not letting you go. I finally have you." Bokuto smiled, happy to finally have his mate with him.</p>
<p>Everyone was happy. Everyone except Hinata. He tried to smile, but it was all a mask. His face was buried deep in Kenma's chest, tears pouring out. He felt so broken and disgusted. It was horrible- possibly the worst night of his life had occurred yesterday. Everything was going so smoothly, so why did it have to be ruined? He didn't know- and he hated how he could still feel those cold and unwanted hands grope him. </p>
<p>Once everyone arrived, gates were closed for security measures. Hinata was taken into the arms of his pack- Sakusa trying to remove the waterfall that fell down red cheeks and Atsumu already ordering for a pair of new clothes to be ready in his room. Akaashi and Bokuto were hugging each other, faces deep in each other's necks.</p>
<p>Still, as the Prince was finally let go of, he ran to Kenma. It was him who he craved and whom he wanted by his side. Kenma hugged him back, tightly. He hated to admit it- but he was crying as well. It had only been a day, but the stress he had going on for those few hours felt like a living hell. He could still smell Kageyama on him. And he despised it. Absolutely despised it. He'd like to scent the man as well, but he was in no way allowed to do so. </p>
<p>Kenma walked Hinata to his room, not letting anyone get close. Even if they were other guards, he let them know to <em> back off </em> or something was bound to happen. The Omega looked so beautiful and he couldn't deny it. Despite it being something that was given by the King who caused all of this mess- it made Hinata look stunning. His curves were visible as well as a galaxy of freckles on his back and legs. Perfection.</p>
<p>Finally, the two arrived at the door, and Kenma was waiting for the door to be closed on him so he could guard it. But it wasn't. Hinata stood there, mind clearly doubting whether to say what he wanted to or not.</p>
<p>"Are you alright, my-"</p>
<p>"Please stay with me." The ginger blurted out, his face pink. Brown orbs were glued to the ground, denying the idea to look up at the other eye-to-eye.</p>
<p>Kenma blinked, confused. Did he hear that right? He was being invited to the Prince's room? Him; an Alpha? Everything was happening so quickly, but he had to keep himself together.</p>
<p>"Of course." He smiled, entering the room, his nose being engulfed in the sweet scent of oranges and caramel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was tough to write. anyways, i promise it gets better! for a while, it is...</p>
<p>also, i promise im working on 'love me; only me' ! i just needed to finish this chapter quickly lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata walked over to where the wooden dresser that held all of his clothes sat, its corners adorned with pieces of gold in all shapes and forms. Kenma simply admired the place, running his fingertips across the bookshelves and stopping once he was met with a picture. It was a picture of him and a similar-looking female beside him, her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a smile just the same as Hinata's. </p><p>"Who's this?" Kenma asked, turning around and pointing to the frame. He didn't feel it was appropriate to just take it, so pointing at it seemed like a better option.</p><p>"Ah, that's my sister." Hinata smiled- a true smile this time. He walked over with the outfit that had been picked out by Yachi and Kiyoko on his hands. </p><p>"She was killed a long time ago, though. She shielded me from getting a bullet to the chest." He murmured, smile fading away, and hand now caressing the picture. It still hurt now and then, seeing the picture. The rays of the sun or moon that entered through the window behind always landed on her figure. </p><p>"A-Ah! I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't mean to-" Kenma stuttered, leaning his head down to look at the prince, eyes filled with worry. <em> Argh, I should just shut up! </em> He thought, his jaw clenched and angry at himself.</p><p>"Don't mind, Kenma. It was years ago." Hinata smiled softly, turning around and walking to the bathroom door. It was also a tall door, not as tall as the entrance, but still tall. </p><p>It hurt seeing Hinata liked this. He wanted to ask what had happened, but at the same time, he knew to ask would probably end up hurting him even more. Frustration- that's what it was. Kenma had no idea what to do and it was driving him insane. He wanted to make Hinata feel protected and happy, but how could he? His orange and caramel scent now salty and depressed made <em> him </em> feel bad, so he could already imagine how the man felt. His inner Alpha yelled at him to wrap his arms around Hinata and kiss him to make him feel good and feel better, but would that work? He was confused. Utterly confused. He wished Akaashi were here, maybe he could help him. He was an Omega as well, after all. </p><p>His thoughts were broken as he heard the shower running and Hinata walked out with a thin rope wrapped around him. It wasn't thin like the one he had seen him last time, but it still made his figure look nice. Wide hips, thin waist. Beautiful, indeed. Kenma's eyes lingered on Hinata, not noticing how he had been walking closer and closer to him until he stood in front of him. It was a sight for sore eyes- would light up your day to even see him. But now, it only pained you. It hurt seeing him like this- broken and speechless.</p><p>"Can you come into the bathroom once I tell you?" Hinata mumbled, eyes glued to the ground. He was scared, oh so scared. He didn't want to be left alone ever again. What if Romero came back and took him to Kageyama again? What if he had gotten bonded?! Bonds were unbreakable and it was only the Alpha who decided to make it or not. Omegas didn't have a say in the world, they never had. Why is it that they were always at the bottom of the food chain? It wasn't fair.</p><p>"Are you sure that's a good idea, your majesty? King Atsumu might-" Kenma tried to explain, knowing that if he were caught in the bathroom with Hinata on the tub, he'd have a hard time explaining.</p><p>"I don't want to be left alone. I want you to be my side." The Prince looked up, tears threatening to fall. "Please." Hinata spoke again, voice breaking as drops of salty water began to fall from his face. Omegas were fragile, but Kenma had no idea what to do. Should he hug him, or would that overwhelm him? Should he stand back, or would that hurt him? It was so complicated but Hinata didn't leave much room for an option to be picked as he turned on his heel and walked back to the bathroom.</p><p>With the door now shut, the faint sound of water splashing could be heard before Hinata called out "Kenma."</p><p>It was soft. Voice raspy and dry likely from the amount of crying.</p><p>Kenma walked inside, closing the door and sitting down at a golden stool, a few feet away from the tub. The sight before him was beautiful. Hinata laid on the tub, bubbles on top to cover him completely except for his neck-up. His hair which was usually poofed up now stuck to his soft skin. Freckles seemed to sparkle with the water, too many to count. Lord have mercy on him. Pining for someone for years only for them now to be in front of you <em> naked </em> was just too good to be true. I mean, he couldn't see him, but it was there.</p><p>"It hurt." Hinata suddenly mumbled, now not only water on his face but tears as well. He looked over at Kenma, the guard confused and with worry plastered all over his face. Reaching his hand out, Kenma took it almost immediately, cupping it and bringing it up to his face.</p><p>"What hurts? Is the water too hot? I can ask-" </p><p>"No, Kenma. What Kageyama did to me- it hurt." The Omega cried out, memories from last night flooding back in his mind. He could still feel it. Why could he still feel cold, dirty hands all over him? Why could he still feel lips bruising his own till they were purple? There was no love. No sweet kisses. Just pain and horror.</p><p>Kenma, on the other hand, was angry. What the fuck had that damn King done to Hinata? To break him this much?!</p><p>"Hinata..." The knight spoke, scooting closer as he dragged the stool below him. The two were now as close as ever, Hinata's hand caressing Kenma's cheek.</p><p>"I promise, I won't ever let him touch you. Not again, not ever." Kenma reassured him, reaching his hand out as well and hooking his pinky finger with the other's own. A promise. A pinky promise he wouldn't break and he'd kill to fulfill it. No one would hurt him again. If they wanted to get near him, they'd have to kill him first.</p><p>Shouyou smiled softly, taking Kenma's hand back and giving it a peppermint kiss before he submerged himself underwater.</p><p>The guard hummed, a cloud of pink dust decorating his cheeks. If it were for him, he'd love to stay longer. But, <em> as always </em>, their cute moments always were bound to be interrupted. With that said, Yachi knocked once, and with both Kenma and Hinata not knowing what to say, she walked in. She jumped, startled at seeing someone else inside.</p><p>"O-Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" The blonde tried to leave, stopping dead in her tracks as Kenma sat up from the stool and bowed, taking his leave.</p><p>"I'll be waiting for you where my lord?" Kenma asked, waiting by the door for an answer.</p><p>"Ah... In the dining hall, please." Hinata answered, glaring at Yachi after he closed the door and left.</p><p>"I said I'm sorry! I didn't know you two were together in the <em> same room </em>, with you naked!" The Omega huffed, turning on some candles while she talked. "What will King Atsumu say?" She asked yet again, keeping her back to the other as he was getting out of the tub and waited for him to wrap a robe around himself. "I won't tell him, duh! It's not like we did anything, I just wanted his company..." Hinata murmured, walking over to the counter which held all sorts of brushes and decorations for his head.</p><p>"You're in love!" Yachi cheered, giggling as a blush crept all over the Prince's neck. "Well, yeah! But he isn't in love with me, right?" He asked himself, brushing his hair while staring at the mirror which had a golden frame. "I mean, we sort of held hands?" Hinata shrugged, turning his head over to look at the female.</p><p>"SORT OF?!" She yelled, jumping up and down. Hinata was glad he had a friend like her. Kiyoko was also very supportive of his "crush", but she was more of the subtle and silent type- unlike Hitoka who was always teasing and doing anything in her power to leave the two alone. If he recalled correctly, she once even made the two of them get stuck in a chamber together. It was a fun time for him, taking advantage of the situation to get to know his knight better. If it weren't for her, he'd probably be all sorts of confused about his true feelings.</p><p>In a sudden burst of memories, he hugged Yachi tightly, a smile on his face. "Awe, what's gotten into you, my lord?" She teased, knowing he didn't like to be called 'lord' unless it came from civilians, other guards, and Kenma.</p><p>"Just glad to have you as my friend, Hitoka." Hinata admitted, letting go of her and wiping away the tears from her face. "Don't get so emotional!" He laughed, taking the clothes that sat on the wooden counter and waited for her to get out of the room to get changed.</p><p>Once she made her leave, he took off the white robe he had on and looked at himself in the mirror. To his luck, there were only a few hickeys on him. He hated them- hated how they looked on him. If they had come from someone he loved (<strong> cough </strong> <em> Kenma </em> <strong> cough </strong>), he wouldn't mind. But it was from Kageyama. His past friend/rival who he swore would beat but failed at doing so. Just now remembering, he'd have to be the one to execute Romero; the man who was the root of this whole mess. If it weren't for him, he'd likely never be caught. Hinata wasn't a fan of murdering someone, always wanted to keep the peace, and never having someone beheaded just for the sake of stealing something. Of course, they'd be punished by it- but never killed. He was known in the Kingdom as 'The Kind Prince' or 'Lovely Crow' by some, but he liked the nickname.</p><p>The Prince hummed, looking at himself in the outfit he had been given. Silver pants that were low-waisted showed off his waist, the ends cupping at his ankles. A string that had blue gemstones attached hung from the side, adorning the fit. A white see-through shirt that had a small diamond shape cut on the chest area made the freckles there visible. Luckily, no marks from last night could be seen, so that was a plus. Picking up a flower crown that had light-blue flowers and mint leaves attached was set on his head and with that, the only thing missing was his shoes. He knew which ones he'd wear, a pair of white sandals that had a golden zip-up from behind.</p><p>Hinata smiled, walking out and waving at Yachi and Kiyoko before he left his room. Today was a lovely day- only having the execution ruined by it. Oh well, not like he could feel any pity for that man. Apart from kidnapping him, he had been known for going too far when sparring. Sparring was an activity other kingdoms participated into practice and show off skill- but you wouldn't use your maximum strength. Romero didn't seem to follow that rule. </p><p>Whatever, the execution would be held at night, so for now, he could enjoy what was left of the day with Kenma.</p><p>"Could I have some Yakitori and Sushi to eat, please? For dessert, I'd like some mochi." The ginger announced once he peaked his head inside the kitchen, smiling and giving off a 'thanks' before he walked off to the dining room. He knew Kenma's favorite was Sushi, so giving him some was what he wanted to do. As a thank-you gift for rescuing him. Apart from that, he was willing to give him something more, but that was still left a blank. He had no idea what he'd do to return the big favor.</p><p>Walking into the room, he was greeted by Kenma who led him to his seat and dragged it back for him to sit down. "Sit down beside me, I ordered you some sushi!" Hinata beamed, motioning his hand to the place beside him which already had a tablecloth on it. "Ah, you didn't have to, your majesty." The guard blushed, sitting down regardless. He was glad no one but they were around, glad to finally be able to talk to him in private.</p><p>"It's no biggie..." The Prince began, "I'm not sure what I'd like to give you apart from this as a reward for you rescuing me. I'd put you higher in the ranks, but you're already number one!" He laughed softly at the end, drinking the water a servant had come in to deliver. </p><p>"I'd do it again and again if you were to be in the same situation. I'd let a million bullets pass me before they did you, my lord." Kenma admitted, looking down at Hinata who had a speck of red dust over his cheeks. It made him look all the more adorable and attractive. The outfit he was currently wearing made Kenma want to kiss him all over.</p><p>"Thank you, Kenma." Hinata spoke softly, resting his pinky finger on the knight's guard before jumping and letting it go as their food had arrived. </p><p>The knight nodded, eyes shining at the delicious dish that was set in front of him. It had been a long time since the two of them could eat in this exact room, alone, and filled with a comfortable silence- talking now and then about whatever. He'd eat slower than usual, to at the very least appreciate the moment. For once, it wasn't ruined.</p><p>Around 30 minutes later, the two finished eating and sat up, Hinata taking the lead in wherever the two were going. The Omega looked out the window, stopping and eyes wide at realizing what he was seeing. It was Karasuno! His past pack and former Kingdom! Kenma had noticed it as well, though, had no reason to get excited other than watching his Prince happy. </p><p>Hinata ran outside, jumping into the arms of Noya and clung to him. They hadn't seen each other in what seemed like ages. "Gee, you've gotten stronger!" The beta laughed, putting him down and bowing at seeing both Kings of the Kingdom they were currently in.</p><p>"What brings you all here?" Hinata asked once he had hugged everyone, jumping back to Kenma's side.</p><p>"We're at war with the Shweiden Kingdom. Luckily, they are on our side." Atsumu walked into the conversation, resting his hand on the ginger's shoulder.</p><p>"At war?!" Hinata exclaimed; confused. Why hadn't they told him anything about it?!</p><p>"Yes. We are still gathering who will stay on our side and who won't. We're currently talking to the Aoba Johsai Kingdom and waiting for an answer." Sakusa butted in, ordering for the stable workers to take away the horses and put them out into the pasture with water.</p><p>"Us Kings will talk about this in private, though. Not like everyone would be present, Bokuto is... busy." Atsumu laughed, walking off with his mate and both Daichi and Suga following behind. The rest of the Karasuno Princes began to walk around, enjoying the scenery of the place. It was like a forest- but extremely hot. Thus, most civilians wore thin clothes. </p><p>"I have somewhere we could go!" Kenma smiled, trying to cheer Hinata up. He could sense distressed and worried pheromones coming from the Omega, so maybe taking him somewhere else would take away so worries. Though, he had no idea where the two of them could go.</p><p>"Really?" Hinata perked up, a smile filled with curiosity splattered over his face. </p><p>"Yes, we're leaving on horseback." The knight hummed, putting his hand on Shouyou's back to let him go first. Maybe he'd let the world let him decide where to go this time. As long as they didn't go near the Shweiden territory or any of their owned Kingdoms, it'd be fine. </p><p>"Could we go on Erwin together?" The Prince asked out of the blue, not thinking much about the idea he had proposed. </p><p>Kenma had little to say in the matter, the white stallion already getting tacked up with the saddle especially made for two people to sit in comfortably. He shrugged, not minding it. After all, he'd have Hinata hang onto his waist, and the thought alone made his cheeks a faint pink and smile to adorn his face. He only smiled when Shouyou was around or when he was mentioned. He truly was in love.</p><p>The Alpha clicked his tongue twice, walking out of the stable and once looking back at Shouyou and been given a nod, he hit the horse's sides softly to go into a soft gallop. Erwin's strides were long, steady, and felt like riding a wave. Even if your stirrups went loose, riding without them didn't seem like much of a problem because of how easy he was to handle. The only thing was that his hooves were huge and of course, steps heavy. One wrong move with the reins and the horse would stop and make a fuss. Hinata had been gifted this animal, everyone knowing how he could handle a very... curious horse, to say the least.</p><p>Though, it seemed Kenma could handle him as well. It wasn't his type of horse, though. He missed Krow. But, this wasn't the time to think about that. He was guiding the two god knows where with Hinata's arms tightly wrapped around his waist, cheek rested on his back. It felt nice.</p><p>At long last, they arrived at a river which had a waterfall above. Deer who had been drinking water jumped away like rabbits and other small animals like raccoons and birds also fled away. </p><p>Kenma hopped off first, reaching his hand out for Hinata to dismount easier. "Ah, I think I've been here before!" The ginger exclaimed, petting the gray horse's neck and letting the girth loose. Erwin walked into the water, still keeping himself close to the two.</p><p>"Have you now?" The knight chuckled, sitting down on the ground to let Hinata take the rock that sat by the clear waters of the river.</p><p>"You don't remember?" Hinata asked, tilting his head while looking down at Kenma. Kenma, on the other hand, was confused. Had he been here? Oh-! "Ah, I remember. This is where we met, was it not?" He asked, recalling the day like it was yesterday.</p><p>He was still in the Nekoma Kingdom, having sparring planned with Karasuno that day. On their way, though, he had gotten lost and didn't have any idea where to go, so sitting here while waiting for Kuroo to find him seemed like the best idea. Thoughts were interrupted as a voice called out to him. He turned around, jumping slightly at the sudden noise.</p><p>"I'm lost." Kenma mumbled, shy and quiet.</p><p>"Ah, I've gotten lost as well, and- hey! Is that gear used in quarrels?" The orange-haired boy asked, eyes shining. Maybe he'd be fed up by someone like him already; too loud and nosy. But for whatever reason, he wasn't and did answer him.</p><p>The two talked for a while before his friend appeared and took him away. Was he glad or sad? He didn't know but was glad he figured out this wasn't the last time he'd see Hinata.</p><p>"Mhm!" Shouyou smiled, standing up to look at the sky. The clouds were heavy with rain- and as if Zeus was listening to him, thunder roared through the forest, and rain began to pour down. Erwin didn't seem to be fazed by the noise, already been accustomed by sudden loud bursts of sound.</p><p>"We should go, and quickly. We wouldn't want for him to trip in the mud." Kenma sat up, tightening the girth on the horse and helping Hinata hop on before he did so himself and began to gallop to where the Kingdom was. He could hear the man hanging on to him hum a song, the sound calming him and making his hands relax on the reins. </p><p>Soon enough, the two were back and walked into the stables, already covered in water. "Kenma, could you bring me something? These clothes are..." Hinata looked down, hoping the other would get the hint. It seemed that Kenma did as he hopped off Erwin and nodded, running to the castle. Thanks to the water that had poured down on the two, his clothes were <em> far more </em> see-through than what they already were.</p><p>He shivered, the strong wind that had also arrived making him cold. The discomfort didn't last long, Kenma arriving with a warm robe on his hands and handing it to him. Hinata put it on quickly, tying a bow at the front and hopping off Erwin as well, smiling softly at Kenma with a dark pink across his face. Kenma was also blushing, cursing at himself for staring too long when he had been asked to bring something to cover Hinata.</p><p>"The execution will be held soon." Kenma spoke once they entered the castle, looking down at Hinata. Worried and anxious pheromones filled the aura again. Ah, fuck. Why?</p><p>"Are you alright, your majesty? You don't have to-" The knight tried to uplift his spirit again, only to be interrupted.</p><p>"No. I'll do it, it's just..." Hinata had his eyes glued to the ground, trusting for his guard to guide him through the halls. "Could <em> you </em> be the one by my side instead of Atsumu?" Kenma paused, not knowing what to answer. He'd love to, but rules were rules and only the King and Prince could be in the area. Watchers like civilians, guards, and everyone else stood at the podiums. </p><p>"Ah, well-"</p><p>"Of course you can, Hinata." Sakusa suddenly appeared from within a corner, removing his mask. Deep down, he knows it'd take long to convince Atsumu to agree to the request, but he couldn't say no. He knew what Kageyama had done to his son- he had smelled it, so having someone there to comfort him would be best. </p><p>"Thank you, Sakusa." The Prince smiled softly, continuing the walk back to his room with Kenma following behind. </p><p>"I'll come out in a few, could you wait outside?" Hinata asked, looking up at the guard who nodded without a doubt. Kenma could change his clothes later. As long as his Prince was safe and warm- he was content.</p><p>It only took so long before Hinata walked out with a fit that made him drool. He had thin, black shorts that wrapped around his waist thanks to a red belt. A matching train attached to the back of his shorts reached the ground and had flower designs on it, making him look all the more beautiful. A black-colored top was tucked into his shorts which held a necklace with red rubies, making everything match perfectly. It was rare to see the Prince with his crown, as he was usually outside and always seemed to lose it. But this time, he was wearing it. Orange gems fit into each spike of the golden crown, making it shine.</p><p>"I'll accompany you so that you can get changed as well." Hinata smiled, closing the door to his room and putting the sword away on the silver scabbard attached to his belt. It was a katana; looks innocent and not like it could do much damage, though, it was a good sword used for more swift-like combat, which Shouyou usually participated in.</p><p>"You don't have to, my lord. I'm fine if my outfit is a bit-" Kenma tried to oblige, a finger softly hitting his forehead caused him to stop.</p><p>"No-no. We're going."</p><p>The Prince insisted, already making his way over to where the knight's rooms were located at. Kenma chuckled softly, rolling his eyes and following the man. He was grateful for having such a kind (and handsome) person to defend and guard. Most wouldn't even consider getting them their favorite plate <em> and </em> letting them a seat at the dining hall only the royal family sat in. Of course, even if Hinata was an Omega and just simply had to have a guard with him at all times, he had seen cases in which other Omegas would take advantage of it and hit, punch, and did as they pleased- always using a dumb excuse that everyone always seemed to believe.</p><p>But not Hinata. No, not him. He was a strong, brave, Omega who fought with glory. That was why he had even fallen in love with him in the first place.</p><p>"I'll be out in a few minutes. Then we can head over to the amphitheaters where the execution would be held." Kenma smiled and closed the door to his room, quickly making way over to the drawer and getting out an appropriate fit for the occasion. Actual armor would only be worn in battle, so that was a no. Ah, maybe he could wear the white pants that cupped around his knees and a dark green shirt? Yeah, that'd do. </p><p>Shouyou smiled, his face a strawberry pink. God was it hard to not hold his knight's hand. He was head over heels for him and had decided that tomorrow, he would announce his feelings. After what Yachi had told him, his hope for maybe having both of them in together boosted up. It was only a matter of both Atsumu and Sakusa to agree if they did want to end up together and they'd be in an ''official'' and ''public'' relationship.</p><p>Kenma walked out, emerald earing on hand as he put it on. All Hinata could do was stare, eyes not believing what he was seeing. Maybe he hadn't paid attention before, but Kenma was extremely well built. Broad shoulders, thick thighs, and muscled arms made his physique very attractive. Not to mention, his stomach was incredibly skinny but also toned. The two V lines disappeared into the low-waisted pants he had been wearing, shooting away any dirty thoughts that could linger in anyone's mind.</p><p>"Ready to go, my lord?" Kenma asked, clearing his throat to interrupt the silence between the two. He was being stared at- and as much as he liked it by whom it was coming from, he knew the event would take place soon and that they'd have to take their leave soon.</p><p>"A-Ah! Yes, sorry." Hinata jumped, turning on his heel with the red train attached to his shorts following behind.</p><p>All Kenma could do was stare at the Prince, picking up how the smell of oranges and caramel was a <em> tad </em> bit stronger than usual. Oh, well. It mustn't be something important, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello again :)) if you have any questions about me, ask away! im interested in responding lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We'll be at the seats above. If anything happens, we'll come down." Atsumu looked down at Hinata, making way for the guards to open the doors to the amphitheater. As soon as doors opened, a wave of claps and yells could be heard from within the crowd. The Prince nodded, walking into the open-aired venue, katana held onto his hand. Kenma followed, his sword also open for the public eye to see.</p><p>Both Kings and the rest of the Princes sat at the roofed 'cage' that held seats, two in the front row with the others beside them for the Princes. Akaashi sat in a golden stool, hoping no one would notice him. Only bonded mates from a Prince sat where he was, so if anyone noticed him and realized how he was from Fukurodani, he'd likely be put in an uncomfortable situation. Though, getting caught was unlikely as a thin piece of cloth covered his face for anyone to see.</p><p>"I see you beat him up already, hm?" Shouyou asked, his eyes dull and cold as the tip of his sword caressed the man's cheek roughly, drawing blood. "I would have liked to do more than what I did, but that's your duty at the moment, your majesty." Kenma admitted, turning around and nodding at both Kings to announce that they were ready to begin.</p><p>"Prince Nicolas Romero from the Shweiden Kingdom!" Atsumu yelled, his voice echoing through the entire place for everyone to hear. "You are to be executed for kidnapping Prince Shouyou Hinata. Any last words?" The man asked, looking down where Romero was currently being held. His feet and arms were both tied to a chair, purple bruising around the rope due to how tight they had been secured. His black hair which was always combed with some sort of gel was now down and dirty. Cuts and blood covered his body along with his clothes. His nose broken thanks to a special someone and a number of his nails had been ripped off with force, exposing the flesh beneath it. One of his eyes was now blinded as well, dried up blood dripped down from that area to indicate what had happened. Maybe to some, this would be too much. But not to the civilians, guards, Kings, and Princes. These were the consequences for someone who committed a crime this severe.</p><p>The Alpha looked up, what was left of his other eye bruised a dark purple and yellow on the edges. Kenma didn't go easy on him. </p><p>"Fuck you." Romero spoke, voice dry and broken. "Very well, then." Hinata cocked his head to the side before swinging his sword upward and brought it down, slashing the Prince's hand and cutting a vein. People around began to cheer as the Omega continued, katana slashing what was left of soft skin into pieces. Shouyou didn't enjoy violence, but he had a reason to do this. He had a reason to be this violent on someone and take the advantage that the man before him was tied with nothing to do but scream. It went on for a good 5 minutes, Hinata's last move ending with his sword pointing to Romero's chest- just where a heart would be.</p><p>"What a shame those were your last words, Nicolas Romero." The Prince barked, snickering as he finally did the last blow and pierced through the man's chest; slowly to make it even more miserable. Romero could barely move anymore, voice no longer escaping his lips as his last breaths were taken. The whole Karasuno Kingdom watched through the seats they were in, never imagining someone as sweet and soft as Hinata could do so much with no sort of expression on his face. </p><p>Little did they know that Hinata was hurting. He <em> hated </em> seeing the man who had been the cause of his pain in front of him, only receiving the death penalty as a punishment. His lip was quivering with tears on his face near falling. No one but Kenma had noticed, being the only one who had been beside him.</p><p>With that, Shouyou pulled his sword out in a matter of seconds and turned on his heel, already making his way out. He wanted to vomit and cry. It hurt so much and wanted to curl up in a ball with the blankets to protect him from any evil. A high-pitched sound blocked any noises from going in, only the sound of his rapid heartbeat and loud, quick steps could be heard. God, why didn't he just tell Atsumu or Kenma to do the job for him?! He knew how sensitive he was to this kind of shit, so why hadn't he requested for that? Atsumu would probably have done more damage and maybe he'd feel a bit more relieved.</p><p>He wasn't recalling his actions, his body doing whatever in its power to defend itself against anyone who came near him. Not until he was pinned against a wall with his sword now on the ground did he snap out of his thoughts. He had been crying over to his room, swinging his sword from side to side, preventing Kenma to calm him down.</p><p>"Sorry, my lord. But you were-" The knight tried to step back, uncomfortable and embarrassed that he had to pin Hinata to the wall to stop him from hurting anyone else or even worse, himself. But, his legs were stopped as a warm body clung onto his own, a puddle of tears already messing up his shirt. Not like he cared, but if they were both to be caught by either the Princes or Kings in <em> this </em> position, it'd certainly be awkward. </p><p>"Why don't I take you to your room, your majesty?" Kenma suggested, voice soft as he caressed the soft, orange curls with care. He didn't know if it'd do much work, but maybe releasing calming pheromones could help to calm the man down. It made him sad seeing Hinata like this. Kageyama would pay for what he had done to him. He'd definitely pay for this.</p><p>Hinata nodded slowly, letting go from the Alpha's embrace and turned around to walk back to his room- not wanting to look at the sword stained with blood that sat on the ground. Looking down at his hands, like a wave of a thousand meters flooded with cold memories hit him. He could feel blood on his hands along with the same touches he had been recalling for the past few days. He dropped on the ground, letting out a cry while hugging himself in an attempt to take away the feeling. The feeling of bruises marking his skin and the feeling of unwanted lips crash onto him with brute force. It hurt and it hurt and <em> it hurt. </em></p><p>Only when a familiar embrace he had just gotten himself unattached from wrapped around his small body did he seem to calm down. Why was Kenma the one who could make him forget? Was it love or was it how kind and lovely he felt? His strong tree bark and wet grass after a thunderstorm scent made his mind feel at peace and body feel warm. He had yet to notice, but his body reacted more than usual to the smell and pheromones coming from the knight. <em> Whatever, </em> he didn't care. He just wanted to be deep in the sea that Kenma owned and stay there forever.</p><p>"I'll take you to your room, your highness..." The pudding-head murmured, picking up Hinata in bridal style- making his way over to the chambers as quickly as he could. For whatever reason, it seemed that both Kings and all Princes had stayed over at the amphitheater. Not like he could complain, though. It was better for the two of them.</p><p>Finally, the two of them arrived and Kenma set the Prince down on the big mattress. "You should change into more comfortable clothes, my lord." The knight suggested, making his way over to the wooden closet and opened the drawers. Pajamas just consisted of soft and thin pants and a loose, big (also soft and thin) shirt. The only light that lit up the room where the rays from the moon coming in through the big windows. </p><p>"Do you think you could stay with me? There's enough room on the bed..." Hinata muttered as he was given the pair of clothing and sat up, making his way over to the bathroom to get himself changed. Kenma flushed, massaging his temple to quickly gather his thoughts. As long as they weren't caught, they'd be fine.</p><p>"Sure thing, your majesty." The knight nodded, detaching the metal scabbard attached to his belt and leaning the sword on the door. Kenma had just noticed, but the room smelt amazing. Of sweet, juicy oranges and whipped caramel frappucino. It was likely due to the fact that this was Hinata's 'den', 'nest', or whatever you'd like to call it- but the smell of it would take away any worries with its soft and calming aura. He didn't take notice how, no, it wasn't <em> just because </em> he was standing in the Omega's room, rather another added factor. But like said, worries subsided with the scent.</p><p>"He won't come back, right?" Hinata asked out of the blue, Kenma jumping at the sudden noise. He hadn't noticed that the ginger was already changed and already on the bed with the sheets on top of him. Kenma sighed softly, walking over to the other side of the bed and taking off his shoes to also lay down. "No, he won't." He reassured him, looking up at the wooden canopy that covered the bed. It had white curtains to cover the sides, only making an upside-down 'V' shape to enter through either side of the bed or from the front. It was a comfortable bed, much more than his own. </p><p>"Even if he does, I won't let him lay a finger on you. I can promise you that, <em> your highness.</em>" Kenma spoke, not knowing if he could complete the promise that Kageyama wouldn't be seen by them again- but would most definitely be keeping his hands away from the Prince. He could hear a soft rustling beside him and as his eyes looked down, he had realized how the soft covers were also played on top of him to protect his body from the cold. </p><p>The guard smiled, his cheeks pink. This wasn't so bad after all...</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Kageyama grunted, hand clenching the pen he was holding to send out to the Aoba Johsai Kingdom. Both Karasuno <strong> and </strong> Date Tech had been taken by the MSBY Kingdom, so choosing them as an ally in the war was out of the question. They had killed Romero- his strongest warrior and guard. Now only Ushijima could replace him. Hoshiumi was far too small to protect him fully. He was agile and strong- but lacked height. He'd be a nice mate to have if only he were an Omega. And if he fixed his cocky attitude, too.</p><p>"Send it out to King Iwaizumi and King Oikawa, <em> now.</em>" Kageyama barked at his servant, handing over the envelope with his letter inside;</p><p>
  <em> Long time no see, but I'm guessing both of you have heard about the war between my kingdom and MSBY's.<br/>
If you'd to know any further details, please ask my servant, Goshiki, who'll be delivering this very letter<br/>
about it and he'll answer. Your kingdom is strong in many ways- hence why I'm asking for you to<br/>
join me in this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you all agree to support me in this war.</em><br/>
- With regards,<br/>
King Kageyama Tobio.
</p><p>Was what the letter read, which would hopefully be enough to convince both Kings in supporting him. He already had three kingdoms with him and an immense number of knights, warriors, and more to serve him, but still. He wanted to guarantee victory and be able to capture the crow he so wanted and keep him. He'd change if Hinata liked someone. He'd change it whether he liked it or not.</p><p>The Alpha sat up from his chair and walked out to the balcony that allowed anyone below to see and hear him. "We're heading out in two days. Be prepared- for we will not fail!" He called out, looking down at his people who rose their fist in the air and slammed the ends of their long swords to the ground, creating a clap-like sound. Tobio grinned, storming off into his bedroom's chambers.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>Kenma was the first to wake up, his eyes settling on the man who was wrapped tightly around his body. Oranges and caramel scent filled his nose, making him want to stay and lay back down. But, he couldn't. It would only be a matter of minutes before both maids would burst into the room and find the two of them entangled together. Slowly, he wiggles out from the embrace and stood up, cracking his back.</p><p>Maybe it was the sun hitting his warm skin, the refreshing and sweet scent around him, how nice the day looked outside with little kids running around... whatever it was, Kenma felt like today would be a good day. He scratched his chin, walking to the balcony and looking down. Hopefully he wouldn't be caught, but the laugh of young kids running around made him feel happy. Apart from that, both Akaashi and Bokuto seemed to be visiting some shops. Despite their kingdom being at way, it looked very peaceful. </p><p>"Oi! Look at this sword! It's all new and shiny!" Noya, a beta from the Karasuno kingdom exclaimed, his chest puffed out as he held his sword out. From what he had heard, everyone who joined in their battle with King Kageyama and his people would be given a sword. Each person could choose what kind of sword they'd like to have- and if his eyes served him right, it would seem that the man had chosen a Jian sword. </p><p>The Alpha hummed in a chuckle, turning back around to go back into the room, only to be met by Hinata. "Ah, good morning, your highness. Did you sleep well?" Kenma bowed, smiling softly as Hinata nodded with a smile. The overwhelming smell of whipped caramel and orange juice was definitely coming from him, but pointing it out would seem disrespectful, in his opinion. So unless either the Kings or other Princes would point it out, he wouldn't have a say in the matter. Not like he wanted the scent to go, it made him feel all sorts of things. In the midst of both scents mixed together, he could barely pinpoint the smell of heat. So long as it wouldn't be triggered in the middle of the crowd, he guessed everything would be alright.</p><p>"I'll be waiting for you in the dining hall, is that alright?" Hinata asked, rubbing his eyes while yawning. "You don't have to ask me twice, my lord." Kenma smiled, taking his sword that still leaned into the door before leaving. A wave of fresh air crashed onto his body- the warmth that Hinata's pheromones and scent had created inside of him leaving in a matter of seconds. He brushed it off, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Surely it wouldn't be a big deal, right?</p><p>"Kozume-San!" A blonde girl called out from behind, her hair in a small ponytail with a star-shaped blue gem attached to the hair tie. Kenma turned around, having to look down even more than what he would when looking at Hinata. Ah, it was a maid. Taking her outfit in mind, which consisted of a long, white skirt with black socks that reached the knees and a tucked-in orange shirt, it was more than obvious what her role was. More importantly, she was Hinata's maid- as each servant would have a color assigned to each of their Prince or King.</p><p>"What is it, Hitoka-Chan?" The guard asked, tilting his head to the side and keeping a smile on his face. If he could recall correctly, she was scared of tall people- more specifically tall men and to add another factor, Alphas. With him being a pretty tall guy and being of the category, he leaned down slightly. </p><p>"Ah! I just wanted to apologize for intruding yesterday! I truly am sorry!" Yachi bowed, her face flustered. Kenma laughed, patting her head softly. "Don't you worry, just go make sure the Prince is doing alright, 'kay?" With that, the girl nodded and quickly ran back, most likely to Hinata's room.</p><p>The pudding-haired huffed softly, turning back around and carrying on with heading to the dining hall. Well, at the very least stand at the doors. It would be very awkward if he were to be alone with one of the Prince's or Kings- so he wasn't taking any chances here. He could be himself with Hinata, but other than that, he was still as shy and quiet as before.</p><p>--</p><p>"Shit, shit, shiit!" Hinata cursed, rummaging through his drawers to find heat suppressants. God, if only he had realized why his body was acting so strange yesterday, he never would've had Kenma sleep beside him! Now the room also reeked of his scent- which obviously didn't help his state. For now, it had yet to start, but if he were to stay here a little longer, it would surely trigger it.</p><p>Yachi walked into his room, plugging her nose with her hands at the smell. "Goodness! I'll go get you some medicine, stay here!" She waved her hand in the air, leaving the room rather quickly with her quick and soft steps following. At least he could still thing and do things clearly- if his mind were even the least bit a daze it'd be a problem. Not to mention, he knew it was going to arrive soon, as when he had been kidnapped, it was bound to start. However, thanks to the tension and dark situation, his body served him justice and didn't start it. But it would have come sooner or later.</p><p>Shouyou changed into some clothes quickly. A strapless aqua-blue crop top with sleeves on each side of his arm. Matching pants that cupped at the bottom of his ankles had golden chains attached to them with black gems on each piece. His shoes consisted of white sandals that matched with the golden-colored flower crown which held white daisies on it.</p><p>"Here you go." The blonde burst into the room again, handing over two pills that would surely make his scent and pheromones less intense. A pit of fire burned on his core, but whatever, he could manage.</p><p>"Thank you, Hitoka." Hinata breathed out, downing the meds without water. The sooner the effect, the better. His stomach rumbled, waving before leaving his bedroom and walking towards the dining hall. At this time, surely everyone would be having breakfast, too. Having to go into the kitchen to request for his meal wouldn't be needed, thankfully.</p><p>"Everyone seems to be inside, my lord." Kenma looked at the doors, already opening one of them for Hinata to get inside. The ginger hummed with a nod, sitting beside Akaashi with Kenma soon sitting down on his left. "You alright? Your face is red..." The other Omega acknowledged, looking down at Shouyou. </p><p>The Prince could only laugh softly and nod, not wanting to make it obvious what really was going on. Nobody seemed to suspect him- thank god for the fact that his pills took effect almost immediately. Kenma could feel it though and smell it as well. Could the others not smell it because they were bonded? He was only aware of Bokuto and Akaashi, as well as Atsumu and Sakusa, being together and permanently bonded, but could the other Princes detect it as well? Oh were they <em> also </em> with someone? Ah, he really didn't know but as long as no other Alpha dared get close to him, he'd be alright.</p><p>"The Aoba Johsai Kingdom has also joined us. Apparently, Kageyama tried to win them over, but after hearing what had happened to even cause all of this, they decided to side with us." Atsumu declared with a smile on his face. Everyone around seemed to be happy about that aspect, too. The more the merrier and their Omega ruler, Oikawa, was widely known for being a strong warrior despite his secondary gender.</p><p>"Hinata. Don't go outside the Kindom, alright? We don't know if there are knights from the Shweiden Kingdom nearby." Sakusa looked over at Shouyou, eyes like daggers. It would seem that only he had noticed that Hinata was in heat- which wasn't surprising. Sakusa had known him for well over three years now, and he was his "parent" or leader of their pack, so of course, he'd know- even if he couldn't sniff it out.</p><p>"Alright, I won't." The ginger looked down, eating the last piece of his strawberry cake and standing up afterward. Kenma had already finished, thus he sat up as well. The black-haired King was about to say something, but doors were closed to shut before he even could.</p><p>"Could we go to the river? I've got... ah just let's go." Hinata muttered, dizziness already making its way into his mind and the pool of lava getting hotter by the second. He really didn't know what he'd expect of the situation. Would Kenma really return his feelings or would it be awkward for the two of them afterward? Well, hopefully, it would be the latter.</p><p>"Of course, your highness." The guard nodded, eyes scanning for any sign of discomfort. Though, the only "weird" thing he could notice was how pink Hinata's face was. He didn't mind it though, he looked cute.</p><p>Both of them got there rather quickly. Luckily, none of the arriving members from other Kingdoms seemed to notice the two and niether did Karasuno's. Kenma was worried, to say the least. Shouldn't Hinata be on his room? Alone? Omegas were strange. Oh well, so were of his own- not like he could really say something. I mean, the dent on his pants was able to be hidden. It was annoying to be turned on <em> only by </em> a smell. A strong and sweet one, at that.</p><p>"Look, Kenma. I don't really know how to say this, but..." Hinata began, kicking the water with his feet whilst his hands tangled with each other. Kenma himself was also anxious. Just what would he be told that kept his assigned Prince so worried.</p><p>"I guess I like you? Like! -It's not really difficult to explain but the way you talk, look, and everything is just.. so nice to me! I enjoy your company and your smile is always so sweet. The way you didn't mind holding me last night just made me even happier than one could ever be. I'm not sure if you return these feelings and I hope it won't be awkward if you don't. Either way, I should probably-" Shouyou was interrupted, knees going weak as his lips were met with another pair and a hand was wrapped around his back. It felt like butterflies danced around his stomach and a cloud of fog invaded his mind. He swore he would fall, but the hand supporting him didn't let that happen.</p><p>He wished it would have lasted longer, but he was forced to let go and look deep into cat-like eyes. God, he felt so stupid for almost falling again just by the look of Kenma's eyes, but could he really help it? Not really.</p><p>Both of their faces were a deep red, Hinata's eyes clouded with lust. </p><p>"I like you, too." Kenma mumbled, face flushing an ever deeper red if that was possible. Hinata smiled and jumped up, crashing his lips onto his own and thus their makeout session began. Kenma had kissed someone before but had never gone further than that. Hopefully, it wouldn't end badly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also, i posted a kenhina edit on my insta! go check it out if youd like https://www.instagram.com/p/CBT5xv1gxl4/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the late chapter! please enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was only a matter of time before the two of them were in Hinata's room. Luckily, no one had been around the halls so they hadn't been caught by any other guards or possibly worse, Atsumu or Sakusa. </p>
<p>Kenma kissed the other softly, not wanting to be too rough of him. Apart from this being his first time making out with someone, he was just relying on moving his head to the side and go along with Hinata's movements. Fortunately, it would seem that both of them were a bit inexperienced with this kind of stuff- so at the very least they could, in a way, be awkward together.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you want this, Shou?" The guard heaved, a pair of arms wrapping against his neck seemed to be the only confirmation he needed before finally removing his clothes along with Hinata's. Now the two were naked, bodies hot and needy. Kenma took his sweet ass time admiring the view below him. The way Hinata's face was a bright pink with half-lidded eyes and chest going up and down in a slow, yet steady rhythm made him all the more aroused.</p>
<p>Finally, his hands slowly made their way to the Omega's plush thighs and spread them apart, eyes settling on the slick that had already stuck to the mattress below them. He knew he was staring too much, but could you blame him? The sight before him was like seeing a God. A whine ripped him out his thoughts and at long last, he began to make his moves. Kenma leaned in closer and nested his nose in the scent glands at the back of Shouyou's neck. The smell of oranges and caramel was so strong his mind went hasty for a moment.</p>
<p>Two legs wrapping around his waist made him smile, and slowly, he went back down while looking at Hinata. His movements were slow- always wanting to make sure that he wasn't being too pushy or too aggressive on him. He wanted to take care of Hinata. Make sure that he felt good. Eventually, his hands were now spreading the other's thighs yet again so that they could be in the air and flumped himself on the mattress. He lapped his tongue at Hinata's entrance, a shiver going down his spine at the taste. He wasn't the only one who seemed to enjoy it, as the Omega would push himself even further with whines and cries for more action.</p>
<p>Kenma didn't take long to take the hint, running his tongue in and out with sweet nectar going down his throat. It felt and tasted good. Probably <em> too </em> good to be true. The sound of Hinata's moans only made him more excited and the hands gripping his long hair tightly furthermore edged him to continue. Hands would rest themselves on pillowy thighs as they both would be around his head, crushing him now and then when he decided to go at a fast pace. Not like he minded- the fact that he was making Hinata feel good was enough to make him happy and content. </p>
<p>"F-uck!" The Omega jumped, turning into jelly as he came and held the sheets below him. It felt so good. <em> So good. </em>This wasn't how his first time was. No, not at all. This time, he felt an immense amount of pleasure he swore that he'd pass out and the smell of an Alpha's pheromones filled with lust and bliss made him even more satisfied. Once Kenma settled himself in between his legs yet again, the two would kiss passionately. It was a hot and messy kiss with Kenma's face mostly covered with his own slick. </p>
<p>"Kenma-" Hinata breathed out, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's neck and resting his head on the pillow below him. Kenma stopped, running his hand along the slim waist of his. </p>
<p><em> 'Ah shit, did I do something wrong? Maybe I moved too fast or-' </em> The pudding-head thought to himself, anxiety running to his head. He wanted to bury himself- face red with embarrassment. It had just dawned upon him what they were doing.</p>
<p>"I love you." Hinata would smile, leaning up once again and resting his chin on Kenma's shoulder. "And I want you." </p>
<p>That seemed to be what pushed Kenma down the edge as he moved upward and slithered himself inside the wet and tight heat. Both of them moaned in unison, eyes scanning for any sign of discomfort. Hinata looked all but in pain- his hands on either side of his face balled up into fists as he bit his lip. Kenma smiled, leaning himself down and kissing the ginger's cheek softly whilst taking both hands on each of his own, holding them tightly. He'd erase whatever Kageyama had done to him. He would make sure that only <em> he </em> would be the one to touch him like this. <em> See </em> him like this and <em> feel </em> him like this.</p>
<p>"You can move.." Shouyou muttered, closing his eyes to make the tears that had gathered on the corners of his eyes fall. For a moment, he could remember that horrible night. But it was only for a moment as Kenma began to move inside and filled him to the brim. Hinata couldn't control his sounds- with hands tightly gripping Kenma's own and body pushing himself down on pure instinct made it difficult to even <em> try </em> and muffle his moans.</p>
<p>"Mhmm.." Kenma would hum, pushing himself in and out while having his head rested on the pillow that Hinata also laid in. Through the corner of his eyes, he could see how the Omega would jump and attempt to bite his lip to silence themselves. However, it would never seem to work and Kenma pounded himself into a certain spot that made him lose all control of himself. The smell of caramel and fresh oranges was even stronger now. Because Hinata's heat was fully triggered and his face was close to his scent glands- it'd only be natural.</p>
<p>"Mark me." Hinata blurted out, face red as he tilted his head to the right. Kenma was left speechless, his mind not fully processing what he had been ordered to do before he began to move in. The base of his knot had already started to form and he could feel it. If he didn't pull out, the possibility of making Shouyou pregnant wasn't out of the question. </p>
<p>But Kenma didn't have time to think about the consequences.</p>
<p>Sharp canines sunk deep into the soft flesh as the Alpha pulled out before slamming himself right in- knot locking the two of them together. Hinata came again, overwhelmed with being marked and knotted at the same time. A warm substance filled him, eyes half-lidded and breath heavy as he looked at the man on top of him. Not once did Kenma let go of his hands. It was something small- but something he'd make sure to take note of.</p>
<p>"Your highness what will-" Kenma spoke softly, worried about what will happen if the Kings found out that they were now bonded and had unprotected sex. Lord have mercy on him- or rather, them both.</p>
<p>"Call me Shouyou." Hinata smiled, untangling both of his hands and setting them on the guard's cheeks. He was happy. Finally, the bullet that had been shot through his body just a few days ago was patched. It'd leave a scar- but it would fade with time...</p>
<p>The Alpha blushed and chuckled softly, leaning himself down and giving Shouyou one last kiss before his knot finally deflated and he could pull himself out. The Omega whined at the loss, legs falling to the soft mattress. Everything was perfect.</p>
<p>Kenma laid himself down and took the blankets to cover them both. His hands wrapped around Hinata's thin waist and face nestled into his neck. The two were now spooning, both of their warm bodies and the thick rug protecting them from the cold wind that entered through the windows. Oh right, the windows were open, too... Hopefully, no one had heard them.</p>
<p>"How will you explain this to King Atsumu and Sakusa?" The guard asked, his mind clearing with the scent that belonged to his (now) mate. It was a tricky question. I mean, it was very likely they had been heard considering that only Prince Bokuto's and the King's room were soundproof. To add to that matter, the halls created an echo. Yeah, it was going to be fun when breakfast was served.</p>
<p>Hinata hummed, not answering the question as he fell asleep rather quickly. Kenma found it funny- just how tired Omegas could get from one round. But, he fell to a deep slumber in a matter of minutes- the sound of his heartbeat rumbling in his ears. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> "They<strong> <em> WHAT?!</em> </strong>"  Atsumu yelled through his chambers, standing up with the bedsheets following behind. Sakusa rolled his eyes, not knowing why he had fallen in love with this dumb of an Alpha. Oh well.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me his heat had arrived yesterday? I would've put him in his room!" The King stood in front of his mate, not having to lower his head much considering the two of them were almost the same height. Jesus. He had thought it was maybe a knight and some woman messing around- being too lazy to check if it were too good to be true and fell asleep. Little did he know that that "knight" was Kenma and that "woman" was his precious Hinata.</p>
<p>"He's a grown man, Atsumu! If he wants to fuck someone, let him be!" Sakusa huffed, turning around and walking into the bathroom. It was too early in the morning to deal with his husband screaming...</p>
<p>Atsumu groaned, putting on his clothes and running out of his room. <em> Surely this was a big misunderstanding! Despite the scent that belonged to Hinata grew more intense the closer he would get to his room, it must be a joke! Kenma would never lay a finger on him, right? Right?! </em> </p>
<p>Knocking on the door, his mind busy thinking about keeping his beloved pack member to himself and himself only- he had yet to hear the sounds inside the room. Thus, he opened the door and broke the lock, eyes widening at what he was seeing.</p>
<p>Kenma was too occupied in bucking his hips up and down to realize the door had been opened and the King stood in there. Hinata sank down on his dick, hands trembling as he came again with force- body going nearly limp.</p>
<p>"Oh- fUCK!" The guard yelled, a mix of pleasure and realization coursing through his body as his knot formed again and his eyes settled on Atsumu. A red blush covered most of his face- hands going to the covers and putting them on top of Shouyou who was confused about the whole situation. "What is it-" The Omega tried to ask, interrupted as Kenma flipped the two of them so that now he was on the bottom yet again. The movement was painful considering that they were <em> locked </em> together and there was no way of undoing it unless a grand amount of force would tear them apart from being one whole. This was how knots worked; to make sure fertilization would work at 100%.</p>
<p>The sound of a door slamming and heavy footsteps fading away made Kenma breathe out in disbelief. </p>
<p>"What the hell was that about? You want me to rip in two or something?" Hinata groaned, looking up at the Alpha whose face was covered in embarrassment. That only made <em> him </em> even more embarrassed considering the two were unable to separate in a number of minutes.</p>
<p>"Atsumu walked in." Kenma murmured, looking to the side while laughing softly. Hinata laughed too, running his hands through the knight's soft and sweaty bed of hair. Despite the atmosphere being a bit awkward just a few moments ago, it seemed that it'd always be left behind. </p>
<p>"Sorry for hurting you." Kenma leaned down and gave the ginger a peppermint kiss before pulling out with a groan and laying down beside him. He didn't know he'd go from being a virgin to having sex first thing in the morning. Could he complain? No. It was like a haven for him, actually.</p>
<p>Hinata let his hands drop on his belly, eyes glossy and tired. His heat had stopped since yesterday and they had only done it again just because. A heat stopping could only mean one thing, but if he were honest, he was less than worried. Though, he wouldn't let Kenma know. Even if he already did, just the thought of actually saying 'hey, im pregnant because my heat stopped' rushed anxiety to his head.</p>
<p>"Kenma." The Prince rolled over and rested his head on his hand, arm letting him sit up on the bed. Kenma hummed, turning his face around to look over at Hinata. It was like a sight the angels had made for him. The sunlight that entered through the open windows would decorate his figure, further making the freckles all over his body shine. Chocolate eyes were narrowed and shiny, making his heart skip a beat. It was no surprise when he had fallen in love with him- Hinata was like a greek sculpture. </p>
<p>"Do you think the war will end soon...?" Hinata asked with a worried tone of voice, eyes softening and tears building up at the corners. It only took Kenma a few seconds to open his arms and for the Omega to slither into them, soft sobs breaking through. Kenma could only lay soft kisses and run his hand through Hinata's back for comfort. The answer wouldn't be known. Kageyama had a strong army of knights and Princes who were as equally challenging as they themselves were. The only advantage MSBY had was the fact that now Aoba Johsai, Karasuno, and Date Tech were all helping them and all three kingdoms now sat on their own. </p>
<p>"I don't want anyone to get hurt..." Hinata murmured between his cries and face buried in his lover's chest. "We'll win. If we defeat Kageyama, we'll win." The knight smiled, taking both of his hands to rest on the other's face to lift it up. </p>
<p>"I promise..." Kenma began, fingers caressing the soft and fair skin that belonged to the Omega. "... I'll do anything to make sure he won't <em> ever </em> get his hands on you again."</p>
<p>The ginger hummed with a smile, their cutesy moment getting ruined (as always) by two loud knocks at the door. Kenma jumped, nearly falling off the bed whilst the other ran to the bathroom to get two robes for them both. He could recognize those knocks anywhere. <em> Atsumu. </em></p>
<p>Both of them slid into the robes and tied a knot at the front. It barely fit Kenma, covering his crotch by the skin of one's teeth.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Hinata chuckled, peeking his head outside and looking up at the King. Atsumu stood there with a frown and shoved a box onto him. Hinata was about to ask what the hell he had been given but an answer could only be found by looking at the item he was given. <em> A pregnancy test. </em> Oh great, he had forgotten about that already...</p>
<p>"Is he gone...?" Kenma whispered, which only caused for the Omega to jump and hide said item behind him. "Oh, uh... Yeah! Can you wait for me in the dining hall?" Hinata chuckled, scratching the back of his head and keeping a smile until the other left. Immediately, he ran over to his bathroom and turned on the bathtub's faucet at max power for it to fill quickly. While that matter took care of itself, Hinata made sure to follow the instructions in the box and left the test on the counter where his sink sat. It'd take a few minutes before the test would determine his state, so bathing himself would help in relaxing him and everything.</p>
<p>Once in the tub, Hinata made sure to scrub his hair and skin hard. He probably lost count on the number of times he covered himself with shower gel to minimize the smell of arousal and sex on him. Hopefully, Kenma would do the same.</p>
<p>Finally out, his hands spread a lavender-scented essential oil over his soft flesh. A few red circles lingered on it, mostly over his thighs and collarbone. Thankfully, he had several outfits that'd cover those areas. Because even if he had been <em> heard, </em>just the thought of having others know what he and his (now) mate had been up to was embarrassing, to say the least.</p>
<p>A smiley face. A smiley face sat clear as day on the pregnancy test.</p>
<p>
  <em> Uh oh. </em>
</p>
<p>------------</p>
<p>Kenma would wait by the door, listening in on the argument both Kings were having and points Bokuto would add every now and then. It wasn't clear what exactly they were talking about, but both his and Hinata's name had been mentioned. If it were about what had happened, it wouldn't be much of a surprise.</p>
<p>"Are they arguing inside?" Hinata suddenly appeared with a grunt, brows furrowed and nose scrunched up. All the knight could do was stare at his outfit- eyes glued to each and every curve the black overall covered. It was thin, but not thin enough for his fair skin to be seen. A long-sleeved, white shirt finished the look, a cute small bow decorating the neck.</p>
<p>"I think so." Kenma finally snapped away from his thoughts, lingering mind going back to last night. <em> 'No, no. I can't think about that right now!' </em></p>
<p>In the end, both of them entered the room, all eyes settling on the two.</p>
<p>"Because! He'll kill our entire kingdom! If we give him up, this war won't happen!" Atsumu yelled, slamming both hands on the table while staring at his husband- unbeknownst that the one he was talking about was just at the door.</p>
<p>There was an awkward moment of silence, tears already gathering up at the Prince's eyes at what he had heard. Was he serious?</p>
<p>"We aren't giving him up!" Bokuto suddenly barked, baring his fangs at the other Alpha. Had Atsumu lost his mind? Was he seriously giving in to Kageyama's order? <strong> How pathetic. </strong></p>
<p>
"If you're going to be a pussy, then so be it! Hide in your chambers for all I care. But I will <em> not </em> be giving Shouyou away!" Bokuto continued, chest puffed out to assert that he was ready to go down in a fight with his own King if it'd mean the safety of his friend. Hinata was like a younger brother to him. Anyone would have to go through hell before getting near him.
</p>
<p>
Atsumu scoffed and sat up from his chair, anxious and angry pheromones following behind as he left from the back door.
</p>
<p>
Silence again. Not until Sakusa spoke up.
</p>
<p>
"Ignore him, Shouyou. He doesn't mean what he's saying." The black-haired Omega said with a soft smile, standing up from his own chair and walking over to the two of them. "He's only shocked on how the two of you have become mates, that's all." He said ever-so-casually, not batting an eye to the guard and only staring down at the ginger.

</p><p>
Hinata's eyes softened and went over to where Bokuto was, giving him a warm hug to calm him down. Akaashi was apparently still on the Prince's room, so Hinata would be the only one able to calm him for now.
</p>
<p>
Kenma smiled at the sight, stomach filling up with butterflies.
</p>
<p>
<em> 'Yes, Shouyou. I'll do everything it takes to protect you and keep Kageyama away from you. Even if it takes my life away.' </em> The Alpha thought to himself while enjoying breakfast, eyes never leaving his mate as he smiled and chattered around with everyone.

</p><p>
---------
</p>
<p>
"We leave at dawn." Kageyama ordered with eyes narrowed at the picture frame that held Romero's face.
</p>
<p>
<em> ''I'll avenge you.'' </em> He murmured to himself, moving his hand to the side to make every other Prince leave. By tomorrow, Hinata would surely be his.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sooo... this is the last chapter before the finale! what do you think will happen? im curious to hear all of your guesses :)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first of all, id like to thank you all for leaving kudos + comments on my work! its been a kind of long run, but this is the end! i hope you can all enjoy this. anyway, slight trigger warning; blood, gore, character death(s) below!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By now, it was already afternoon and everything had settled. Atsumu calmed down and wished the pair their best wishes, promising to have a wedding to celebrate their bonding and build them a house for the two to live in the Kingdom. It didn't take long for everyone around town and others from the other kingdoms to notice, as well. A bunch of flowers was delivered to the omega's room and when both of them went outside, they were both gifted with food and even more batches of roses.</p>
<p>Kids from the kingdom would run of to Kenma and smile and snicker at him, making him blush. Since he wasn't much of a social butterfly, kids would be his way to talk to other people and they <em> knew </em> about his love interest. They weren't kids, considering that they were from the ages of 12-15, but still, they were younger than him. So, kids.</p>
<p>A white flower crown was placed on Shouyou's head all of a sudden, making Kenma's imagination run wild as to how he'd look with a white overall that would be decorated with all sorts of gems and everything. He had been to a royal wedding before, so he knew how the 'dress' would be for the Omega. If it was a female, she would wear a thin white dress that had a V-shaped front and a backless back. If the one to be married was a male, he would wear a thin, white overall with white sleeves on both arms and white sandals that would reach their knees. A bow with the color of their choice would be tied around their waist and it would match the color of the flowers in the flower crown. That would be worn by either gender, as well.</p>
<p>Still, the day was coming to an end, and both of them were walking to the castle. They had both been in their <em> "secret place",</em>sharing things that they didn't know about each other. Though, there wasn't anything the two didn't know about one another. Kenma knew the Prince's favorite food, color, animal, dessert, smell, and small details nobody else knew. And same with Hinata. After all, the two had been alongside each other for what seemed ages, now. In reality, it had only been 4 years. Still, it was a long time. A <em> long </em> time of pining for each other with sexual tension and moments they both wished they could kiss but never did. </p>
<p>And that wasn't counting when they were both still in their other kingdom. Hinata had been in Karasuno for three years and Kenma fours years in Nekoma before being called to move into MSBY to be Hinata's royal guard. At first, they were both a bit awkward, but with time, they opened up to each other. Kenma could still remember the day when a small child had gotten lost around town and Hinata had been called 'mom' by her. She was merely two years old and considering her actual mother had the same brown eyes and same hair as him, it wasn't much of a surprise. Either way, in gloomy days, he would remember that memory.</p>
<p>Hinata and Kenma were walking back, seemingly nowhere. At least, Kenma had no idea as to where they were headed to. The Prince was leading the way, his arms wrapped around himself in what seemed a comforting way. Slightly distressed and anxious pheromones left him, but Kenma didn't want to ask about it. He wasn't good with feelings and the idea of further ruining his mate's mood didn't sit well with him.</p>
<p>In the end, the two now sat at the courtyard that was in the middle of the castle. The big fountain attracted small birds of all colors to drink water and frogs would sit on some lily pads that were on some ponds. Big, pretty, and colorful koi fish swam around the small beds of water, splashing around and creating a nice scenery with the garden and other animal life. The wind was strong and mighty, clouds heavy and fluffy, indicating that there was a very high chance of it raining.</p>
<p>"Kenma." Hinata began, his voice soft and timid as he let his hands fall to his sides. The guard looked down, hair following his movements in slow motion. He hummed, waiting for an answer patiently. Like a cat, his pupils dilated when eyeing the Omega, nose taking in the sweet smell of freshly peeled oranged and caramel frappucino. "I know this is too much to ask... but-" Hinata continued only to be interrupted as the door to the north opened with force. Three knights ran inside, a large number of Karasuno's Prince's also following behind. </p>
<p>"Your majesty! We have been informed that King Kageyama is making his move! They are on their way here." A slightly tall beta with light brown hair called out, bowing as he slammed the bottom of his sword to the ground. Hinata sat up, breath picking up in speed with worry. Kenma was quick to notice and let his hand fall to his shoulder, not expecting the small Omega to hurdle into his arms for greater protection and safety. He didn't mind, only raising his other hand to <em> 'shoo' </em> the other guards away. They all nodded and left, leaving the Princes from the other kingdom inside in uncomfortable silence. </p>
<p>"We'll- uh, go to prepare everything!" Noya stuttered, voice nervous as he had been shot a glare by the Alpha that sat in the middle of the yard. It probably wasn't intentional, considering that his apparent mate was distressed and they were only worsening it, it was only natural for them to be threatened to leave. So, they did. Tanaka and Noya left, shutting the big door to a close with difficulty.</p>
<p>Kenma sat on the bench, bringing Hinata to sit on his lap and wrapping both arms around his back. He began to let out a calming pheromone while scenting him, nose scattering all over the soft pair of clothing he would wish were a bit revealing. His inner Alpha wanted to show everyone the marks and bites he had delivered last night, but that would just be considered as something 'not of class'. He wouldn't argue with that, not even Atsumu would do such things and he was the king.</p>
<p>"Sorry..." The ginger finally opened his eyes, looking down at the guard between long and curly lashes. All the other could do was stare and smile at the beauty before him- like a sight structured and designed by heaven's angels. With the sun setting, the clouds were now all sorts of different colors. Pink, orange, and a pretty lilac. A speck of red dust was splattered all over Hinata's cheeks and nose, making his freckles all the more visible. His hair, which had grown in length and now reached his shoulders, kept its shape. Still fluffy and round, unlike his own which was long and silky. Speaking of hair, small and gentle hands would make their way onto it. He smiled and let himself be braided, tilting his head every now and then to scent his mate's wrists and hands.</p>
<p>"I promised." Kenma began, looking up at Hinata with his golden eyes, not minding the sun that stung them. "I won't let him take you nor touch you." He continued, standing up and letting his hands fall and land on the other's hips. As if on cue, Hinata wrapped his pair of arms around Kenma's neck and the two began to slow dance around the yard, making sure to only step on the concrete and <em> not </em> the grass. Sakusa was very careful with his plants and animals, so anyone destroying it would be deemed to a scolding.</p>
<p>Hinata smiled, calming down at his mate's scent and unlatching himself from the warm pair of arms around him. The urge to nest was creeping up and currently biting at him. Though, with all that was going on, that wouldn't be possible. It was all so unfair. He'd kill to be in his bedroom and buried deep in Kenma's clothes and his own, wrapping himself around with them and also having the ladder inside. But for now, he'd have to push that idea away and face reality. Because they were in the middle of a war. Fate would be decided tonight- whether they'd win or lose.</p>
<p>"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me? You were interrupted by Komori." Kenma leaned his face down, narrowing his eyes and chuckling as the Omega would blush a faint pink. "Oh!" He would jump, turning on his heel to face the door that sat East. "Well, tell you what! I'll tell you when this whole thing is over." Hinata would snicker, clicking his tongue as he walked towards the door. The guard only chuckled and followed, opening the door for him and going to the meeting hall.</p>
<p>"Likely, they aren't too far from here, so we can't take long in preparing the horses, shields, and weapons." Atsumu sat up, meeting eyes with everyone on the table. At the far end, the whole MSBY's Princes sat to the left and right, in the middle sat both Kings. To the left, King Hajime and Oikawa sat in the middle, their Princes also on either side of the table. To the right, sat the Karasuno Kingdom, the same way as Aoba Johsai's representatives were. </p>
<p>"Apart from both of your kingdoms on our side, we also have Itachiyama and Inarizaki's guards and knights with us." Sakusa continued, eyes narrowing as two knocks echoed through the room. Everyone's head whipped towards the door, eyeing the knight who was entering with a cart. On it, shiny and uniquely shaped swords and shields sat and hung on the sides. The first one to stand up was Noya, jumping towards the cart. Everyone followed soon, taking their handcrafted items. Some would use bows, others would use swords and some would even use maces or double-sided axes. </p>
<p>"Thank you for this." Daichi bowed, slapping Tanaka as he was far too submerged in his new weapon to bow as well. </p>
<p>"Yes. I don't say thank you often- augh!" Oikawa whined, pouting at his husband who had slapped him on the head. "...-Ne ways, thank you. We'll be sure to use them wisely on the battle." He continued, putting his Estoc sword on the sheath that clung to his back. Everyone else would bow, yelling a "thank you".</p>
<p>"P-Please! Don't do such a thing. We should be the one thanking all of you, after all, you are the ones helping us on this..." Hinata sat up, waving his hands in the air. Another cart was making its way over to their side, both swords, and shields on it. </p>
<p>"Here you go, Shouyou." Kenma interrupted, holding out a two-handed sword that was covered with a golden sheath on his hands. Both Kings rose their brows at their Prince being called by his name and <em> not </em> 'Majesty' or anything related. Either way, they wouldn't question it. A wooden shield was also being held out, golden pieces around the edges and back to prevent any kind of sword from sliding through.</p>
<p>"Oh? It's different from the one I used to have..." Hinata muttered, opening the sheath to reveal the long, shiny, metal piece. It was as heavy as a katana but longer and with more detail. He liked it.</p>
<p>"I'm the one with it now. You can take it back if you'd like." Kenma added, unbuckling the belt that attached said sword on it and welcoming it with open arms to the Prince. Hinata only laughed softly and shook his head, a speck of pink over his cheeks at noting how he had kept his <em> own </em> katana. </p>
<p>"Very well then." Bokuto clapped his hands, standing up from his seat and looking down at his mate with a smile before lifting his head once again. "We shall be taking our leave now, right?" He asked, looking over at Atsumu who nodded and began to walk out. The following kingdoms followed behind, eyes looking out the windows that started inches away from the bottom of the walls to the very top. By now, the sun had hidden behind the big mountains and rain had begun to fall. A strong wind had also picked up, making several trees shake and move. Every civilian had been moved to a secret chamber behind the castle, locked with a chain that would take ages for a fire to melt away. So, it was indestructible. Both Kings and all Princes from the MSBY kingdom had suggested for Shouyou to go in. But he refused...</p>
<p>
  <em> "Shouyou, please! It's for the better. Kageyama won't be able to get to you!" Tomas insisted, worried for his friend. The two had only known each other for a few years, but they talked and had even gone horseback riding a couple of times together.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm telling you, I don't want to coward and hide in a bunker! If anything, I want to be the one to capture or kill that damn king!" Hinata barked, letting out a huff as he crossed his arms. Kenma only looked down, not wanting to put his view on the matter. At least, not yet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a total of 10 minutes of arguing back and forth- Sakusa being the one to close the fight and let the Prince fight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Afterward, Kenma did tell Hinata about how he was the one being targetted, but that he would be alongside him one way or another. </em>
</p>
<p>"Kenma." Atsumu trotted to where the guard was, holding both reins in one hand and holding his sword on the other. "Please, make sure he doesn't get caught by him." He would whisper in a sigh, too much worry and fright around him. Kenma extended his hand and placed it on the king's shoulder, making him lift his head and look at him in the eyes.</p>
<p>"I was chosen to be his guard for a reason, was I not? I won't let anything happen to him, my lord." The pudding-head smiled, going into a canter with his mare, Hange, to where said Prince was. He was just getting up on his horse, Erwin. All horses had protection gear on any weak spots. The legs, neck, and rear. However, since Erwin was a rather sturdy, well-built, and strong stallion, he could wear a full body of armor to protect himself with no problem in moving what-so-ever. </p>
<p>"Remember- I'll stay by your side. Don't go off running without warning me, alright?" Kenma narrowed his eyes, shooting a glare. Hinata breathed out and nodded, patting the stallion's covered neck and trotting over to where Sakusa was. The guard followed, making sure no other rider would come in between the two. </p>
<p>As soon as gates were opened, Atsumu and Sakusa led everyone out. The further away the enemy kingdoms would be from their own, the better. The last thing they needed would be to have any civilian injured as well as houses, the castle, stores, and other things. Several guards held torches on each side of the circle, the moon also being useful by giving the groups just another added source of light. Droplets of water began to pour down more aggressive by the minute, and, by the end of it, only a few of the lit-up pieces of wood remained intact and useful. </p>
<p>Everyone stopped as soon as Atsumu did. The dark forest did little help to the others in the rear.</p>
<p>"This is your last chance, Atsumu." Kageyama growled, squinting his eyes in an attempt to find the orange mop of hair. Ah, so it seemed that they were smart enough to cover him...</p>
<p>Hinata was on the edge- in the middle of everyone and a black cape covering his body and face. Kenma was, too, covered. Apart from that, the cape had a special material that minimized their scent, so unless they would be centimeters away from each other, both scent and pheromones would be completely blocked out.</p>
<p>"Likewise, Kageyama. I'm telling you, without your fierce warrior whom we've killed, you are deemed to lose." The king mocked, clicking his tongue and gently kicking at the horse's sides to advance. Sakusa bore his teeth as a white-haired beta tried to advance, his movements being stilled at the threat. Yes, he was an Omega, but he looked and acted as intimidating as any other Alpha would.</p>
<p>With the sound of an arrow hitting a tree that was <em> so very close </em> to Ushijima's body, everyone began to attack. Shots and arrows were fired- the sounds of swords clashing against each other and screams as well as shield echoed through the forest. Hinata did a hand signal to Kenma and moved forward, his mate following behind. With one quick blow, Hinata pierced through a body that was about to attack Akaashi's behind and she would drop, bleeding into the ground. The black-haired male would nod in a 'thanks', the horse he was riding rearing upwards before taking off in a gallop.</p>
<p>"Careful!" Kenma yelled, kicking at Hange's sides and pushing an incoming threat to the mud. The man didn't die but with his legs now crushed by the horse's weight, he was doomed. Hinata did another hand signal and turned around to gallop away. Kenma followed from a distance, keeping an eye on to whoever might follow the two. To their luck, Ushijima began to creep up behind them, gray horse gaining on them quickly.</p>
<p>In a fast motion, the Prince dismounted his horse and let him run off behind a tree to hide. Ushijima didn't take long to do the same, wielding his ax with one hand and resting it on his broad shoulder. Kenma narrowed his eyes, hiding behind a bush. Despite him <em> wanting </em> to go and fight the other Alpha, despite his instincts telling him to go and protect his mate; he had to follow the orders he was given.</p>
<p><em> 'I'll turn around to see if anyone follows. If so, I'll attack.<strong> Only </strong> intervene if I'm down. </em> Shouyou's words would crawl into his mind, remembering the hand signal for that as clear as day. So here he stood, fangs out in the case he needed to attack.</p>
<p>"I'm not a man of violence, I'm only being forced to do this." The Alpha began, moving to the right. Hinata did the opposite- moving to the left and thus both began to walk in a circle. "You can let yourself be taken by me and I won't harm you." He continued, still holding his weapon with great force.</p>
<p>Hinata scoffed, finally stopping and looking at him in the eyes. It was <em> that </em> look again. That <em> look </em> that would make any Alpha quiver and shiver. It was so intimidating- like a lion's eyes teasing their prey just before eating them alive. For it to make such a strong, blunt, and big Alpha like Ushijima to jump, one could only imagine the impact those eyes would deliver.</p>
<p>"I could say the same thing to you, Ushijima. Just give in and you won't get hurt." The Omega let the cape that was covering him fall, showing off the armor that shined in the moonlight. Kenma's eyes widened at the sight, noting how he was wearing <em> his </em> badge of honor.</p>
<p>'A badge of honor' was given to those guards who had done an impeccable job. It was gifted to him when he had just been working with the Prince for a year, but he treasured it a lot. It was made out of real gold and had a ruby in the shape of a 'K' in the middle. A snake- made out of emeralds, wrapped itself around the letter and silver flowers would be placed around the small item, too. And now, there his mate stood, proudly wearing the badge. He hadn't worn it for some time, so he guessed it had been taken from his room.</p>
<p>"Right." Ushijima stated before running towards the ginger, his attempt at swinging his ace to the man's legs failing as it got blocked by the shield. It nearly got <em> him </em> impaled due to the strength the block had. <em> 'Smart.' </em> he noted.</p>
<p>The fight continued, grunts and sounds of clashing metal filling the air. A scratch was delivered to Hinata's cheek and Kenma was about to stand before the hand signal of <em>'I'm fine'</em> was throw in the air and their brawl carried on.</p>
<p>It seemed like hours before Hinata delivered a blow and cut the Prince's hand off. Ushijima fell to the ground with a scream, eyes widened. Hinata looked away and ran to where Erwin was standing, mounting him again and trotting to where Kenma was. "Let's go." Hinata panted, blood from the cut falling from his cheek. The guard nodded, eyes filled with worry. Still, they had to continue. At least, they had taken care of one strong enemy...</p>
<p>"We've got to relocate. They must be to the East-"</p>
<p>"Kenma!" Hinata yelled, moving forward as someone was nearing them- sword drawn. But it was too late. <em> 'Is this how I die? Sword to the face?' </em> Kenma thought to himself, body in shock to move away as the long piece of metal neared him. It was only inches away before-</p>
<p>"Mother fucker!" A man appeared out of the blue, launching his sword and timed it perfectly so that said knight would fall to his end. Kenma opened his eyes, ears recognizing that mischievous voice.</p>
<p>"Kuroo?!" He yelled, turning his head around and smiling at seeing his best friend before his eyes. He would have liked to hug him, after all, he had just been saved by him.</p>
<p>"We talk later. Sorry, we're late, we are quite far from your damn kingdom." Kuroo chuckled, whipping his head around to see if his wife was alright. The woman was more than fine, her hair up in a long ponytail and silver armor to protect her.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Hinata asked as they began to move forward, voice with worry and anxiety. Kenma nodded, reaching his hand out to remove the trail of blood running down his face. The Alpha behind them noted that, smirking to himself at seeing his best friend's crush finally on his arms. He always knew about Kenma's love for Hinata- teased him multiple times when he was making his leave to the MSBY Kingdom <em> just for him.</em></p>
<p>An arrow pierced through Erwin's leg, causing him to trip and nearly fall. Thankfully, he was strong and care for the rider on his back- only dropping to the ground slowly to let him dismount. "Erwin?!" Hinata yelled, running to his side and cringing as a metal arrow was deep in his leg. Kenma dropped to the ground as well, not really catching the moment the Omega ran off and disappeared in the darkness.</p>
<p>"Shouyou! Where on-" The guard tried to stand up, his movements being stopped as the sound of two swords being drawn taking him back to turn around. There stood the so known 'Little giant', a white-haired beta and another beta with wavy hair and tall, broad build. <em> Ah, so it was a trap... </em> Kenma narrowed his eyes as he stood up and bared his fangs, standing still to protect the white stallion behind him. Kuroo and his pack were nowhere to be seen, likely because they had been taken away.</p>
<p><em> 'Just wait for me, Shouyou. I'll get over this quickly.' </em> The Alpha thought to himself, moving forward and striking his sword against both of them. One hand cut itself in the process of it, but in the end, it was worth to have one sword down and only one other person to worry about...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata panted harshly as he reached to where a person was standing, bow, and sword on hand. There were fog and rain, so the view wasn't clear enough as to whom it might have been.</p>
<p>"Let's get over this quickly." Kageyama walked forward, dragging the ends of his sword along the grass. Blood stained the metal. "I'll knock you out and this whole war will be over." He continued, lifting his sword in the air and throwing the bow and bag of arrows to the side. It seemed like such a dumb idea to Hinata, but the fewer weapons, the better.</p>
<p>"Tch. As if!" Hinata huffed, straightening his posture and tilting his head upwards, chest puffed out. Kageyama did the same- making his build look bigger and broader. Both men threw barks and snarls at each other, letting their animalistic instincts take control over their bodies. If this were a calm situation, an Omega would submit themselves. But right now, since Hinata was being threatened with danger, he'd be as skillful and wise any other beta or alpha. Maybe not as strong- but considering Omegas were slimmer and agile, that factor could benefit him. He himself didn't really have the build of a normal Omega. He had thicker and more built thighs, slightly broad shoulders and a toned abdomen. The only thing that <em> did </em> define him as the secondary gender, was how his waist was in an hourglass- kind of shape and face slim but chubby. His scent, too. Every secondary gender had scents (apart from their natural occuring ones; ex. caramel and oranges), that would pin-point if they were either an Alpha, Beta, or Omega.</p>
<p>Alphas had a rather strong and thick scent.<br/>
Betas had a thin and natural-kind of scent.<br/>
Omegas had a calming and nurturting scent.</p>
<p>Still, this was no time to think about such things...</p>
<p>In one swift motion, Hinata evaded the blow Kageyama delivered and sliced the man's side. The King backed up, letting out a hiss at the cut. The two fought for what seemed like hours- multiple cuts and bruises on Kageyama's skin and so far only one of Hinata's leg that wasn't protected to let himself move properly. Blood filled the grass and yells echoed through the forest from either side. What caught Hinata off guard was the oh-so familiar voice scream out in agony and everything to the North went silent. Immediately, anxiety and worry filled his head as he only thought of Bokuto and <em> Bokuto </em> only. Had he been hurt? Had he been-</p>
<p>"It seems we're even now. You took Romero from me and now I've taken Bokuto from you." Kageyama sat up from the ground, spitting his words out with pure venom and malice. Hinata looked up at him with those piercing eyes, running towards him at full speed and evading any attempted blows. A few cuts got to his face, but no major injuries as he jumped high in the air and drew his sword- slashing through the man's torso with full force and a grunt.</p>
<p>The Alpha fell to the ground, blood spilling from his mouth. Hinata did so with no remorse, twisting the sword around and pulling it out to let him fall to the ground- red liquid decorating the dark and stepped-on grass.</p>
<p>"It's sad to see you became such a sour man, Tobio." Hinata barked with his fangs, turning around and running back- trying to find the scent of his mate. But only blood filled his nose. Only blood and the scent of angry, distressed, anxious pheromones filled his nose. It only made him all the more uneasy.</p>
<p>"Kenma!" The ginger yelled, running to where his mate laid, head rested on Erwin who was sniffing and nipping at his hair. Erwin lifted his head up, whining at his owner's return but not standing up. Apart from having someone rested on his body, his legs still remained injured. But the bleeding had at least stopped.</p>
<p>Hinata dropped to the ground on his knees, picking up the guard's body and forcing him to lay on his legs. Kenma woke up, eyes fluttering open and mouth smiling. Blood spilled from his mouth, a grand number of cuts on his face, and even one across his eyes that was so deep it would surely leave him blind there. His hands reached out to caress his lover's face, basking in the familiar scent of caramel and oranges. It was faint considering that he was sad and distressed, but the smell was there.</p>
<p>"Kenma, don't die on me, okay?! It's over, I killed Kageyama!" Hinata cried out, ears perking up at the sounds of guards and knights running off, some even passing by the two. Hange trotted over to the three, sniffing his owner's face and stomping on the ground with worry.</p>
<p>"I'm.. glad.." Kenma breathed out, his voice rigid and dry. Tears fell on his face as Hinata cried, holding onto his hands. </p>
<p>"I love you, Shou..." The Alpha lifted himself up, ignoring the deep wound on his stomach to kiss Hinata's face. With that, he fell harshly with eyes closed. The beating of his heart slowed and Hinata could feel it.</p>
<p>"Wait, wait!<em> Wait for me,</em> Kenma! You can't die!" He pleaded, shaking the body of his mate in an attempt to wake him. But nothing. The sounds of others gathering around faded into space and the ringing on his ears got so loud only the feeling of two arms wrapping around him with the familiar scent of lavender and roses made him break. He cried, hung onto Sakusa's body as Kenma was lifted and quickly taken on a carriage back to the castle. Akaashi soon crawled into the hug of the other Omegas, all who were worried for their mates. </p>
<p>Bokuto was <em> dead. </em></p>
<p>Atsumu had his left arm completely destroyed.</p>
<p>And Kenma was... well, Kenma was...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By now, it had been three months since the in?cident. Three months since the Prince's death.</p>
<p>Atsumu had lost an arm but still remained strong and mighty. </p>
<p>Hinata sat on the edge of his bed of the new house the King had arranged for him. It sat on the 'special place' he and Kenma always went to, hidden from the people around town. Speaking of Kenma, he was in a coma. He had a pretty bad wound, but the doctors did everything in their power to save him. Unfortunately, Bokuto did pass. It was a heavyweight on Akaashi, but he had been left with one reminder of him. His child.</p>
<p>The black-haired Omega was now four months into the pregnancy. Despite the mirror whenever he saw himself always reminded him of his mate, he didn't care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata sighed, kissing Kenma's hands which he held. It had been long.<em> Too long </em> since he felt the man's scent around him. Too long since he felt his arms and hands around him and too long since he had seen his golden eyes. It hurt. But at least he was alive...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh..?" A voice whispered, catching the attention of Hinata.</p>
<p>"Kenn-ma!" Hinata cried out, falling into the body that lay on the bed and nustling his face into the crook of Kenma's neck. Ah, finally. The scent of tree bark was stronger and more alive, the beating heart he would always fall asleep to was now beating faster.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" The Alpha asked, receiving a shocking face from the other. Kenma only laughed.</p>
<p>"I'm kidding!" He wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing him passionately despite <em> just </em> waking up from a three-month coma. He missed it, too. Missed smelling whipped caramel and oranges, missed having breakfast with him, missed going on horseback... missed everything.</p>
<p>"Idiot!" Hinata laughed with a cry, wiping away the tears that fell from his face. The outfit he was wearing consisted of a red, thin crop top and low-waisted black pants. Kenma's hands fell on his stomach, raising a brow at the bump.</p>
<p>"Are you...?" He questioned, eyes scanning the man that sat on his lap.</p>
<p>Hinata hummed in delight "Yes. It's yours. Don't think I would go around in the course of these three months." He joked, resting his forehead against Kenma's with a chuckle. The ladder wrapped his arms around him again, chest puffed out with pride and happiness. He began to scent the Omega- it had been so long since he did so and he wanted to have him smell like him. Though, as always, their sweet little moments were just begging to be interrupted.</p>
<p>"Shouyou, King Atsumu wishes to- oh!" Yachi jumped, turning around at the sight. It was an intimate act to scent one another, so of course she'd be embarrassed. Kenma pouted as Hinata sat up from the bed, his eyes lingering to where they wished as he watched him walk towards where the other Omega stood.</p>
<p>Kenma unwrapped the piece that held a patch on his eyes and upon opening it, he saw nothing but blurriness. Oh, so that <em> did </em> take a toll on him...</p>
<p>"Would you mind telling him Kenma has woken up? Also, give these to Akaashi." Hinata bent down and picked up the flower vase which contained all sorts of colorful flowers on them- a notice attached to the glass. Yachi nodded and walked out, holding the item with care.</p>
<p>"You need to tell me everything I've missed." Kenma held his hand out, pulling Hinata up with force to have him sit down on his lap yet again. The ginger smiled before leaning himself down to kiss him, humming and melting as two hands dipped and caressed every single part of his body. Both shared their touches yet again, bodies hot and needy after being absent for so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew it was worth it." Kenma whispered, face looking up at the canopy that connected to the bed. It was so strange seeing one as he didn't have one on his own bed. Not to mention, this was his first time having a room of his own. Well, he shared it with his mate, but it was <em> theirs. </em></p>
<p>"What was?" Hinata questioned, raising a brow and letting his hand fall on the man's now bare chest.</p>
<p>"Waiting for you." Kenma smiled, landing a soft kiss on the Omega's forehead.</p>
<p>Everything was alright...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahh, i hope you enjoyed the ending! im sorry for killing bokuto, ahh :(((( originally, i was planning to have kenma die instead, but i just couldn't and i wanted a happy ending so yuh :) again, thank you all SOOO much for your support! if you would like a (once chapter) continuation to this, let me know! it can be about hinata's and kenma's life after everything and after they have their child, etc...</p>
<p>anyways, leave comments down below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>